the lady of the shadows
by Temperance-Sunlight
Summary: No muy lejos de ahí unos ojos los observaban, eran fríos e inexpresivos, pero era claro que detrás se ocultaban muchas cosas. se ocultaba una historia. En ese momento y sin mirar atrás, simplemente desapareció entre las sombras...
1. prefacio

The lady of the shadows

Hola a todo el mundo, este es mi primer fic ya que me decidí finalmente a pasarlo. He de decirles que leo los fanfictions de todos ustedes desde hace mucho y siempre aparecía como guest (aunque todos no son míos) pero hasta ahora decidí que debía poner mis ideas. Entonces espero que disfruten mis historias y que sean de agrado para todos.

Prefacio.

**12 años atrás…**

El miraba a todos los que estaban en el refugio. Parecía despistado, pero la verdad es que estaba observando cada detalle a su alrededor, aun sin creer tanta suerte. Aunque su vida no era perfecta estaba seguro de que así parecía.

En medio de su análisis vio a su esposa salir con un enorme pastel rosa a la mesa, tal vez demasiado para los pocos invitados que había. La vio caminar con su acostumbrado andar más semejante a un baile. Jamás olvidaría el día que la conoció, ni el día que ella acepto ser su esposa. Estaba más que seguro que la amaba de la misma manera e incluso más que antes y que no había nada en el mundo que amase más.

O bueno, casi.

En ese momento salió un niño con los pasos tambaleantes a donde su madre, la cual, lo alzo con profunda ternura y adoración. Él lo miro fijamente. El pequeño de cuatro años y medio era la viva imagen de su padre. Sus ojos azules, su cabello negro azulado hacían que cada día se pareciera más al Shane, quien, algún día haría honor a su apellido y sería un gran defensor de la justicia, igual que su padre. Aunque no estaría solo.

Los tres caminaron a la cuna que se balanceaba suavemente. Allí, una pequeña de un año justamente reposaba tranquila. El padre la alzo con delicadeza, como si alzara una rosa. La niña también tenía los rasgos característicos de un Shane a excepción de unos detalles. Sus ojos eran diferentes, de un tono violeta encantador y su pelo parecía ondularse con el paso del tiempo.

Al escuchar la risa de la pequeña, Will Shane pudo asegurar que tenía todo lo que podría desear.

-William- se escuchó decir a una mujer de pelo blanco, algo encorvada y que se sostenía de una lanzadora con forma de bastón. A pesar de los años que llevaba encima, Shiani conservaba la fuerza y la alegría.

-hola, amiga mía- saludo Jen con Eli en sus brazos- que gusto es verte.

-no me perdería el cumpleaños de la pequeña Alison- aseguro ella, mientras saludaba a su ahijado, quien parecía ansioso de jugar con las babosas que estaban en su hombro. Mientras la blanca parecía feliz con la idea, la babosa negra viro su mirada a otro lado – pero veo que el padrino no ha llegado – termino con un cierto tono burlón.

-no afirmes nada, mujer- dijo garfio rojo al entrar al lugar. Su rostro esbozaba una sonrisa mientras saludaba a sus amigos. Casi al instante fue a ver a si ahijada, a quien le había cogido especial afecto y cariño. El jamás había tenido hijos propios por lo que era especialmente apegado a la niña.

Shiani y garfio rojo eran los únicos que sabían de los niños, por seguridad de estos. Will era consciente de los peligros que podrían llegar, debido a los enemigos que había obtenido con el paso del tiempo pero estaba seguro que el anonimato con solo unas personas sabiendo el secreto sería suficiente para mantenerlos a salvo.

En la pequeña fiesta, Burby encendió las velas mientras observaba a los herederos de la gran línea. Todos tomaban un pedazo de pastel y conversaban tranquilamente de temas triviales. Para todos, aquel lugar era el sitio en que podían respirar con tranquilidad y olvidarse por un rato de los problemas diarios.

Aquel día todo parecía ser solo sonrisas y risas. Hasta las babosas, llenas de pastel, disfrutaban de la celebración. El pequeño Eli mientras tanto miraba a su hermana, incluso el, a su corta edad ya sentía ese gran afecto que solo puede existir entre hermanos.

Se podría decir, que en esos felices momentos, la vida parecía perfecta.

Días después todo eso cambio.

Era de noche, el silencio era más profundo que de costumbre. Hasta que se escuchó como este se rompía por medio de un largo y sonoro lloriqueo. A pesar de ser tranquila, Alison aun despertaba a sus padres a mitad de la noche cada vez que tenía una pesadilla.

A pesar de que podía ser escuchada en cada rincón de la casa, fue a Jen quien le toco levantarse debido a que Will aun parecía sumido en el mundo de los sueños. Simplemente tuvo que alzarla para hacer que se calmara, pero la pequeña no estaba dispuesta a dormir. Mientras la arrullaba, ella fue caminando por el refugio.

Estando cerca de una ventana miro al exterior. Todo parecía paz y quietud, pero ella descubrió como una sombra de alzaba en la penumbra y volvía a desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Inquieta ella llamo a su esposo, quien estaba indispuesto a pararse.

-Will-llamaba insistente- despierta, creo que vi a alguien afuera.

Con estas palabras el Shane olvido el sueño y en segundos ya estaba listo y con lanzadora en mano. Cada uno observo con cuidado los alrededores, nuevamente se vio movimiento en la lejanía. Al estar más atento y después de ver una luz al fondo de la cueva, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que estuviese en una pesadilla, porque se estaba materializando su más grande miedo.

A pesar de todo y del enorme cuidado que tenían todos para mantener a los niños en el anonimato, de una forma u otra el enemigo llegaba listo para atacar, teniendo como única misión, desaparecer del mapa de bajoterra a la familia Shane.

-hay unos túneles bajo la casa, estos guían directamente a la ciudad- dijo totalmente preocupado, al ver a la tropa avanzar supo que no podría atacarlos y cuidar a sus hijos, por lo que la mejor opción era ponerlos a salvo primero y después si luchar- tu llévate a Alison por uno de los túneles y yo me llevare a Eli.

-ten cuidado- le dijo después de un beso- te amo.

-como yo a ti- la tranquilizo- ya verás que todo va a salir bien.

Después de esa pequeña despedida cada uno fue en diferentes direcciones. Jen llevaba también su lanzadora en mano pero le era difícil usarla con la niña en brazos. Cuando escucho unas voces llegar del fondo, supo que no eran los únicos que conocía ese camino.

Mientras tanto un hombre alto y que con la simple mirada inspiraba miedo observaba desde lo alto. Llevaba un año planeándolo, un año para asegurarse de borrar para siempre el legado Shane y seguir sin ninguna interrupción con sus planes. Sabía que si se aseguraba de eso, nada ni nadie lo detendrían. Estaba seguro de que esa era su gran oportunidad de tener una victoria definitiva.

Will Shane tuvo que enfrentarse con más de un secuas en su recorrido, sabía que era peligroso, pero no estaba dispuesto a que alguien lo detuviera y arriesgar la vida de su hijo. Vio a mas secuaces acercarse desde el otro camino, obstruyéndole el paso. Como pudo lanzo a sus babosas derribando a estos mientras que el pequeño Eli, que se había colgado a su espalda, escondía la cabeza pero mirando de vez en cuando. Cuando creyeron que todo había terminado un secuaz, que había quedado inconsciente en el piso mientras sus compañeros huían. Despertando y aun desorientado lanzo una babosa con sorprendente puntería y antes de que ellos dos se percataran, esta los lanzo por un barranco.

Seguro de que no sobrevivirían, el guardia salió a donde su jefe a darle la noticia.

Pasaron los minutos y Will empezó a despertar de a pocos, aun confundido. En segundos, reacciono y busco a su hijo, del cual se había separado al caer. Lo encontró a pocos metros con un gran golpe en la cabeza, sus brazos algo lastimados y lo peor de todo, aun no despertaba. El empezó a revisarlo. Aun respiraba y se movía aunque en sueños, a pesar de seguir inconsciente parecía no haber tenido grandes daños. Creyó que lo peor ya había pasado.

Miro arriba y vio que aún se generaba una pelea. El corazón volvió a detenerse al pensar que él no era el único que se había tenido que enfrentar en duelo. Dejo a su hijo al cuidado de algunas de sus babosas, sabiendo que allí estaría seguro y se decidió a escalar a observar que había pasado. En un momento todo volvió a ser silencio, uno diferente, sepulcral, ese silencio que nos dice que algo terrible ha sucedido.

El hombre actor de todo lo sucedido, sonrió al escuchar sobre las dos primeras bajas por parte de uno de sus secuaces, el cual ignoraba que estas eran falsas. Al final llegaron los demás hombres y le anunciaron que su trabajo había terminado. Confiado de que lo había logrado, salió de esa cueva con todos sus trabajadores detrás orgullosos de haber vencido, a excepción de uno, quien poco a poco y miraba hacia atrás, preguntándose cómo había terminado involucrado en aquella fechoría.

Cuando ya habían salido, Will logro llegar a lo alto para ver un lugar casi destruido, ¿A dónde había huido la paz que era antes su hogar? parecía que no iba a tener respuesta.

Fue caminando y después corriendo en busca de cualquier señal de vida, pero todo era silencio. Desesperado, salió buscando a su amada esposa, aun con la esperanza de encontrarla sana y salva con su hija. Estas se desbarataron al encontrarla en el suelo y al mirarla comprendió que la había perdido. Al detenerse un poco más vio como sus manos estaban vacías.

Will con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y solo sostenido con la esperanza de que al menos siguiera con vida su hija salió corriendo nuevamente, pero casi a los pocos pasos, cayó al suelo. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió incapaz de seguir, se sintió increíblemente débil.

-¡Alison!- se escuchó en un sonoro grito, Salido desde el fondo de su alma.

…...

Habían pasado los días, a pesar de su búsqueda la niña no aparecía por ningún lado. Shiani y garfio rojo apenas pudieron llegar para descubrir lo que había sucedido, sin creer lo que veían. Garfio rojo parecía un fantasma mudo vagando, su faz se tornó agria e irritada. Shiani había visto muchas cosas en su longeva vida pero nada que se le asemejaba a ello.

Will debatía su tiempo entre buscar a su hija y cuidar a su hijo que aún no despertaba. Los días pasaban y cada segundo disminuía más las posibilidades de que un milagro se presentara y su Alison apareciera. Había enterrado a su esposa y llenado de flores su tumba. Su vida se había desplomado en tan poco tiempo. Shiani se ofrecía a cuidar a Eli mientras el salía.

Aquel día cada uno tenía anuncios importantes que dar.

-Eli empieza a despertar- le anuncio la maestra invencible mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño- pero hay un pequeño detalle, el golpe fue demasiado fuerte y temo que ha perdido la memoria.

-tal vez sea mejor así…-Ella le vio sorprendida.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- le pregunto.

-no puede quedarse aquí, ningún lugar será seguro para él. Excepto uno.- tardo un solo segundo en comprender sus palabras.

-estás pensando en llevarlo a "aquel lugar"- ella no lo había pensado, por legado familiar tanto los Shane como su familia conocían el secreto de la superficie. Eran de los últimos que conocían el secreto y una condición era asegurarse de que nadie lo supiera, evitando cualquier contacto con ese otro mundo.

-estas seguro de lo piensas, Conoces las consecuencias que esto podría acarrear, sabes que eso debilitara las barreras que dividen los mundos y no solo me refiero a la que divide a la superficie y a bajoterra.

Él estaba más que seguro, lo había pensado más de lo que era posible. El miro a su hijo, ese hilo que aún lo sujetaba a la vida y lo mantenía cuerdo en medio de tanta locura. Estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera para mantenerlo a salvo.

El simplemente asistió.

Había preparado todo, conocía perfectamente como subir y volver a bajar para seguir cumpliendo su deber. Ella se despidió del pequeño Eli, quien sabía que no vería en un largo tiempo. Acordaron que regresaría al cumplir los 15, edad en la que tendría la suficiente madurez para sobrellevar todo y en la que le contarían toda la verdad. Hasta entonces ella y el niño serian solo extraños, hasta que llegase el momento de entrenarlo.

El, con su hijo en brazos, se dispuso a llevarlo a aquella costa lejana…

…

Puffff, casi que no termino. No puedo creer lo oscura que me quedo, este tipo de historias son extrañas en mí, ya que soy solo flores y corazones, pero al parecer este va a ser así o al menos la primera parte.

Antes que nada quiero saludar a todos los escritores de fanfiction y por ser una gran inspiración. A crixar, Karem, carolina, Jen (por cierto, perdón por robar tu nombre pero no se me ocurría nada, avísame si te esto te molesta por favor), a nicole, a slugterrafan, freddy etc, etc… creo que no termino de mencionarlos a todos. Estoy abierta a sugerencias y espero sus comentarios.

Besos a todos y les deseó lo mejor.

Temperance.


	2. conviviendo entre sombras

Hola nuevamente, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me enviaron mensajes, les cuento que cuando vi los primeros casi apenas lo publique, casi lloro e incluso no dormí hasta las una de la mañana de la emoción, pensaba publicar esto después pero me surgió un problema que les cuento más abajo. Por cierto, sé que el nombre no se entiende, pero con el paso de los capítulos se sabrá por qué escogí este título para la historia. Sin más preámbulos el capítulo.

**Conviviendo entre sombras**

**Hace mucho tiempo, pero no demasiado…**

Existen muchas cosas que definen la infancia. A los cinco años muchos recordarían los juguetes, los colores, las risas, las caricias de una madre, el cariño de un padre, los juegos entre hermanos y amigos. La curiosidad latente en los niños y la inocencia que estos les caracteriza Son cosas que se podrían esperar de alguien de su edad. Para su mala suerte ella no era el caso.

Eran las cinco y media de la mañana según el reloj de la pared, a pesar de que tenía unos minutos más para descansar, no podía dormir. Cada día que pasaba sentía más como se reducían sus horas de sueño, pero parecía esto no afectarle. Era en esos momentos en los que su única compañía era el tic tac que retumbaba en la habitación, que pensaba y reflexionaba sobre todo lo que veía.

Con el paso de los años se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad y soledad, ya que era de las pocas cosas que conocía. Su vida era una aburrida rutina ceñida a la obediencia, sintiéndose más de una vez un títere que no tenía oportunidad de actuar por sí mismo. En esos pensamientos alguien toco la puerta, era uno de los guardias.

-buenos días señorita. Debe comenzar a alistarse por que su padre espera verla.

Ella torció el gesto. A pesar de verlo poco, tampoco es que se alegrara por las pocas veces que lo encontraba y cruzaba una que otra palabra. A sus ojos era frio y nunca sintió la más mínima confianza en él. Incluso muchas veces se dijo a si misma que era más familia su maestro que aquel que actuaba más como un extraño que como su padre.

Suspiro, Sabia que en días así perdería clase con su profesor particular. Jamás había salido de la edificación y no conocía a casi nadie, ni había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar otras cosas. Este hombre llegaba siempre atemorizado, quien no sabía cómo era que tomaba suficiente voluntad para llegar allí. A escondidas de todos, él le traía pequeños libros para niños y le enseñaba cosas más allá de las que le habían permitido.

Al principio al hombre ni se le pasaba por la cabeza desobedecer al hombre que lo había contratado, o bueno, forzado a impartir las clases, pero al ver a la niña supo al instante que debía darle la oportunidad de tener algo más que una vida semejante a la de una prisión. Con unas secretas clases de música, por ejemplo, Se sorprendió al ver que era una talentosa violinista y cuando nadie estaba cerca, trataba de que ella hiciese algo que le permitiría olvidar un poco su realidad. Tal vez por eso ella lo apreciaba tanto.

Algo extraño la rutina a la que era sometida era aquel líquido que le esparcían en la cabeza para darle ese toque negro y laceo. No entendía por que hacían eso hasta que un día, la encargada se equivocó de frasco, cosa que solo ella noto. Al mirarse al espejo vio como este parecía empezar a cambiar, pero al ser cosa de un solo una vez, no tuvo la oportunidad de ver cómo era en verdad.

Ya lista y arreglada paso el día común y corriente, solo esperando. Fue hasta la hora del almuerzo que lo vio sentarse con ella a comer. Ella no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos, desacostumbrada a su presencia. Esperaba que digiera algo, pero todo fue solo silencio.

Terminado todo él se levantó e hiso señas de que lo siguiera. Algo dudosa, obedeció y fue caminando detrás de él, aun sin saber que la esperaba. Finalmente el comenzó la plática.

-sabes que suelo trabajar mucho y que manejo grandes industrias- ella asistió sin aun subir la mirada- pero hoy he decidido mostrarte algunas cosas.

En ese momento se abrió dos grandes puertas, lo cual dejo ver una habitación más oscura y con enormes tanques de líquido rojo. Extrañada, decidió esperar a ver qué era lo que iba a pasar. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento, y no se equivocaba.

-¿lo reconoces?- dijo el hombre, refiriéndose a una pequeña y aterrorizada criatura en su mano.

-si- respondió con una voz semejante a la de un canario- es una babosa. El profesor Strynder me explico en varias clases sobre ellas. – ella al instante sintió empatía por la criatura y tuvo el deseo de tocarla y acariciarla para que se tranquilizara, pero el aparto al animalito de ella antes de poder reaccionar.

-estas en lo correcto. También sabrás lo poderosas que son, pero con el paso de los años he desarrollado una fórmula que las hace casi invencibles, que como elemento principal tiene el líquido que tu vez en los tanques.

Él fue llevando al pequeñito a una máquina, mientras ella confundida se preguntaba ¿Qué iba a hacer y por qué? Ya que ella no veía en aquel ser aterrorizado nada que se debiera cambiar. Vio como lo metían en el aparato, oprimían un botón y salía un gas rojizo que cubrió la criatura totalmente. Ahí comenzó todo.

-¡deténganse!- dijo con un enorme grito mientras escuchaba los chillidos de la babosa. A pesar de que para ellos era un sonido al que ya estaba acostumbrados, para ella era como una perforación en los tímpanos, por lo que tapaba sus oídos con todas sus fuerzas- ¡deténganse!, ¿es que no ven que está sufriendo?- termino entre lágrimas y cerró los ojos.

Cuando termino la transformación el saco al animal y lo puso en frente a ella, abrió los ojos para pegarse un gran sobresalto. El adorable pequeño era ahora un ser despreciable, de ojos rojos y que parecía temblar, pero ahora de pura maldad.

-te presento una babosa mejorada.

-¿mejorada?- pregunto más molesta- eso no es nada más que un mostró, ¡tú le has convertido en un monstro! al igual que tú.

En ese momento le pego una bofetada.

Ella levanto la mirada y vio su mirada amenazante, antes que nada empezó a correr, correr hasta quedarse sin aliento, correr hasta no poder más, correr como si tuviese alguna oportunidad de salir de aquel horrible lugar. Finalmente llego al cuarto y sin poder más empezó a llora con todas las fuerzas que tenía, no solo por ella, si no por el pequeño animalito que había perdido toda voluntad.

Pasaron los minutos y escucho unos pasos acercándose. Se levantó y se ubicó al fondo de su habitación, siendo ahora ella la que temblaba. Lo vio acercarse a ella lentamente. Al principio empezó solo una conversación de miradas, casi incomprensible. Finalmente pudo caminar hacia él, no quería mostrarse como una debilucha.

-debes saber que hay cosas que deben ser así- dijo en tono más de amenaza mientras tomaba su rostro con ambas manos- y que deberás acostumbrarte a que así hago las cosas. No tienes opción.

-lo intentare- dijo simplemente. El solo se fue y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Ella mientras tanto asimilaba lo sucedido. Algo en ella había cambiado, empezaba a crecer en ella una llama diferente, que provenía de su ser, algo que había heredado de su verdadera familia, algo que la había motivado a mentirle a aquel hombre que decía ser su padre.

No estaba dispuesta a cambiar su opinión sobre las acciones de aquel hombre, de eso estaba segura, y no dejaría que las cosas sucedieran así sin que ella antes no tratar de evitarlo. Por lógicas razones, ella no sabía que no era de la misma sangre que ese hombre, pero eso no evitaba que sus deseos de justicia y bien aparecieran. Tal vez no recordaba a sus verdaderos padre y madre, tal vez no recordaba a su hermano, era solo una bebe cuando los vio por última vez. Pero su corazón ese día le mostro que era diferente y que lucharía con uñas y dientes antes que cambiar.

Alexandra Blakk, como había sido re nombrada para ocultar la farsa, se miró al espejo. Su reflejo no se asemejaba a la nueva ella, esa niña tímida había desaparecido pero volvería de vez en cuando para evitar que los demás descubrieran a la nueva ella y evitar ganarse algunos problemas.

Para ella, a su muy corta edad, su lucha había comenzado.

…

Valla que si estaba preocupada de no poder terminarlo, aunque me quedo más cortó.

Primero, resulta que mi familia decidió llevarme a celebrar año nuevo a un pueblito que ni aparece en los mapas y lógicamente no tiene internet. Me parecía muy descuidado de mi parte dejarlo así hasta después del seis de enero por lo que adelante este.

Segundo, vuelvo a agradecer a todos los que me apoyaron con el primer capítulo, no se imaginan la gran alegría que esto me produjo:

**Zair star shane: **me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo cumpla con tus expectativas. Puedo preguntarte ¿Cuándo publicaras el siguiente capítulo de "admirador de trise quien será?" o lo vas a dejar así?, mucha suerte y gracias por tu apoyo.

**Artis crixar solem: **antes que nada debo decir que soy una gran admiradora tuya, Fuiste de las primeras que leí sus historias, por lo que te debo un poco el que este aquí escribiendo esto. Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado mi historia y te mando un mundo de bendiciones para que el próximo año todo te salga bien y sigas escribiendo.

**Darklovely99: **gracias por la bienvenida y me es un gusto para mi ver a alguien que me entienda con esto de la escritura. Debo admitir que al escribir el primer capítulo también llore un poco. Te deseo mucha felicidad e inspiración para continuar, aunque creo que no la necesitas, ya que apuesto que tienes mucha.

**Lore Stahl: **gracias también por la bienvenida y quiero felicitarte por tus historias, he visto cómo has avanzado como escritora, de lo cual deberías estar orgullosa. Felices fiestas y que la vida te motive más para seguir con tus propósitos.

**Aist elixie fan: **qué lindo mensaje, me motivo muchísimo. Tú escribiste una de mis historias favoritas así que es bueno ver que también te guste la mía. Por cierto, me declaro fan de elixie y estén seguros que escribiré algo sobre la pareja cuando tenga una historia que le llegue al nivel de esta. Besos y abrazos.

**Tatrix stump sting: **gracias por el mensaje, ¡otra persona orgullosamente colombiana! Vamos ambas a dejar algún día el nombre de nuestro país en alto, tú con tu música y yo con mis escritos. Un abrazo enorme como nuestro país y un gran feliz nuevo año.

**Trixieli: **gracias por seguirme, la verdad no esperaba que nadie lo siguiera, incluso dudaba si alguien leería esto. Gracias por tu apoyo y sigue adelante.

**Jen's Stahl: **ufff, respire de nuevo al ver que no lo habías tomado a mal, e incluso que te haya gustado el haberte incluido. Lastimosamente no tengo Facebook o twitter porque cada vez que abro uno lo dejo bien olvidado, llegando al punto de que hasta olvido la clave, pero podemos hablar por aquí en fanfiction si te parece bien. Mucha suerte y te deseo lo mejor.

Tercero, (valla esto va a estar casi tan largo que el capítulo, pero vale la pena tomarse el tiempo de escribirlo) les dejo unas preguntas. ¿Cuantos años tienen? ¿En qué curso están? ¿Qué quieren estudiar o están estudiando?

Yo por ejemplo, tengo 16 y medio, voy en decimo y quiero estudiar periodismo, ciencias políticas y literatura. Todo esto para ser algún día una gran columnista, pero también planeo escribir varios libros y no necesariamente sobre política o sociedad. Incluso estoy trabajando en uno.

Para todos una feliz navidad atrasada, un excelente año nuevo y la alegría de que cada día somos más escritores.

Temperance.


	3. la luz existe para quien quiere verla

Hola, al parecer sigo aquí, lo que significa que puedo seguir escribiendo. Un saludo a todos y gracias a los que me han apoyado. aqui les presento el capítulo.

**La luz existe para quien quiere verla.**

Había pasado muy poco tiempo desde aquel día que todo en su mundo se había transformado, Se sentía más segura de sí misma. A pesar de eso no podía ignorar un par de detalles, ella aún era muy pequeña y el que se propusiese lo que quisiera, no siempre estaba en sus manos que pudiese hacer de todo. Pero por algo se empieza.

Se había acostumbrado a hacer algunas pequeñas travesuras de niña pequeña, las cuales empezaban a mostrar resultados. Para ir de un lugar a otro de la edificación usaba los ductos de ventilación, los cuales tenían cerca los cables de las cámaras de seguridad. No sabía nada de tecnología pero si sabía que si cortaba los cables de estas, nadie la podría ver. Prestando atención a todo lo que hacían a su alrededor aprendió a dañar los mecanismos, a desaparecer a las babosas del lugar y a asegurarse de no levantar sospecha.

Había recién cumplido los seis años. No le había contado nada a nadie para evitar meter en problemas a alguien más, lo cual implicaba ser muy discreta. Teniendo en cuenta la poca atención que le tenían, no era para nada difícil.

Aun recordaba la cara de blakk pasando un día, totalmente furioso porque "una rata" al parecer estaba dañando los sistemas de seguridad, o que sus empleados estaban descuidando a las babosas y se escapaban sin siquiera haber podido convertirlas, ya que las maquinas no funcionaban y sin hablar de las fallas en las mecas. Cada vez que escuchaba esto soltaba una pequeña risa, al parecer, nadie sospechaba de ella. Esas pequeñas pero importantes fallas hacían que perdieran demasiado tiempo y que las cosas se cruzaran, causando un pequeño caos.

Su maestro empezó a notar la diferencia. Se le notaba algo más animada e incluso se podía afirmar que feliz. Debido a esto empezaban a gastar más horas en hablar y comentar que en hacer clase, solo mostraba interés en las lecciones de biología de babosas y sus efectos. En alguna de estas clases supo de la babosa sanadora. Uniendo entre ambos piezas (mas su maestro que ella) se dieron cuenta que esta babosa podía curar a las "babosas mejoradas". Añoro en su fuero interior tener una así algún día y revertir todo el daño.

Tal vez estaba atrapada en una situación de difícil salida, pero se podría decir que los golpes de la vida en vez de lanzarla al suelo, la hicieron querer levantarse y seguir mas adelante. Tenia la esperanza de que algún día todo seria diferente y ella libre.

Ya era de noche, estaba haciendo lo que estaba más acostumbrada, liberando babosas . sus pequeños actos los hacia cuando se suponía que debía dormir. Al parecer, su extraño insomnio se había convertido en una ventaja para sus propósitos. Tambian había descubierto un minúsculos túnel que permitia a las babosas salir, como una via de escape. Ella había tomado un mapa de los cuarteles y la cueva en general. Ese mini túnel aparecia como un pequeño ducto natural de aire en el que apenas cabía su mano, pero era perfecto para las babosas. Este conducia a una cueva encima de esta y las pequeñas se hiban tranquilas.

También conocía otros caminos, incluso algunos que le permitirían escapar, pero sabía que no tenía oportunidad de llegar hasta estos por la vigilancia. Además, la ataba el deber de evitar las atrocidades que sucedían en el lugar.

Creyendo haber terminado por ese día se dispuso a irse cuando vio a tres de ellas en su pie. Las miro fijamente. De lo que había aprendido en clase supo que la primera era una tornado, La segunda una aracnired y la tercera una bengala.

-chicas, tienen que irse, ahora. o tal vez no puedan salir.- Las babosas, haciendo caso omiso a lo que ella les decía se subieron a su hombro, haciéndole cosquillas. Al parecer ellas se habían encariñado con ella.

-no hagan eso, me hacen cosquillas- apenas podía decir entre carcajadas, divertida con la situación. Ellas se detuvieron y la miraron con dulzura. Con solo verlas nuevamente comprendió sus intenciones. Eso la preocupo un poco, ella no quería que nadie más tuviera que pasar por lo que ella vivía a diario, sin mencionar que ellas correrían más peligros al arriesgarse a ser atrapadas y posteriormente convertidas.

Ella se lo hiso saber a las babosas que insistían en quedarse, pero estas con señas le hicieron entender que no les importaba. Conmovida ella las abrazo fuertemente. Se dice que los problemas que se nos presentan en la vida son porque tenemos la fuerza y capacidad de afrontarlos, pero el que haya alguien apoyándote te ayuda un poco. También se afirma que de la misma manera que llegan cosas malas , también llegan cosas buenas como premiación por las buenas acciones que hacemos. Se podría decir que este es un caso de ambas, ya que una de las cosas mas valiosas y especiales son la amistad sincera.

Era feliz de cierta manera, había descubierto algo que muchos olvidan. Cuando el mundo es pura oscuridad, es porque necesita que tú seas una luz.

…...

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de allí el doctor blakk refunfuñaba en su oficina. Las cosas empezaban a salir mal, siendo esto ser el causante del aumento de su estrés. Las fallas en los aparatos era solo la punta del iceberg, al parecer las babosas modificadas eran mas difíciles de manejar de lo que él creía.

Al principio parecían estar perfectas pero con el paso de unas horas, cuando quiso usarlas después de unas pruebas, estas se enloquecieron y surgían algunos efecto inesperados. Por lo que tenía que adaptar las formulas y las cantidades de agua oscura que usaban, lo cual era un enorme desperdicio de tiempo y dinero. Pero tampoco se podía arriesgar a que después de unos lanzamientos estas babosas, sumamente peligrosas, lo atacaran y dispararan sus poderes a diestra y siniestra.

Eso que tampoco podía olvidar el hecho que a pesar de todo no había podido deshacerse de Will Shane y que este seguía causándole problemas. Recordó el día que lo volvió a ver después del ataque a la guarida, al parecer, no había salido las cosas como él quería. Al pensarlo su furia aumento, No podía esperar el día en que sus babosas fueran perfectas y usarlas en contra de su mayor enemigo. Por el momento tenía que concentrarse y dejar que sus trabajadores hicieran el trabajo sucio.

-veo que seguimos en las mismas- se escuchó al fondo de la habitación, ahí se encontraba su secuas más importante, perteneciente al flagelo, el cual le había proporcionado tanto poder.

-te darás cuenta que esto no es nada fácil- le respondió enojado.

El diablo nachos también estaba estresado e impaciente. Su pueblo había tenido que esperar siglos por una oportunidad de lograr su conquista. Llevaba ya un año actuando como un "secuas leal" sabiendo perfectamente que en el momento que dejara de ser necesario, lo desaparecerían. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar, irritado al pensar que sería bastante.

-¿por lo menos se puede saber cuánto tiempo tardaras con esos animalejos?- le pregunto. De haber sabido que tardaría unos años mas antes de que las babosas modificadas finalmente funcionaran para duelos, probablemente habría perdido toda la paciencia.- sabes que no es lo único que tienes que hacer, también debes encontrar la forma de que todo mi pueblo cruce a bigotera.

-¡lo sé!-grito- ¡crees que no lo sé! Cuando logre esto será cuestión de tiempo para que tu pueblo llegue aquí. Aun así, si no funciona aún tengo otro as en la manga.

Furioso y Dispuesto a cortar la conversación decidió irse al laboratorio, buscando algo de paz. Pero ya la había terminado de vender hacía mucho tiempo. El día que había aceptado aquel trato.

…

Hola a todos. Sé que este capítulo no adelanta mucho de la historia, además de estar algo flojo, pero para mí era necesario. Les quiero volver a agradecer los comentarios y consejos que me han enviado, Estos son muy valiosos para mí además de motivantes.

Creo que en este capítulo le di un poco más de color al asunto, porque a mí misma me estaba estresando todo tan serio. También les quiero avisar decir que twist hace su primera aparición en los próximos dos capítulos. Tengo varias sorpresas preparadas para lo que viene a continuación (aunque me tardare en ponerlas todas).

Hablando de eso, mañana me voy muy de mañana (se suponía que nos iríamos hoy por la tarde) pero tratare de convencer a mi madre a ver si puedo llevar el computador y rogar si alguien me presta internet para subir los otros capítulos. Aun así le voy a tomar el paso más lento, porque de todas formas estoy escribiendo tres cosas a la vez (una es un trabajo ENORME para el colegio, no deberían dejar tareas en vacaciones. Por cierto, soy calendario b, así que apenas voy a mitad de año) y el tiempo no me quiere alcanzar. Creí que no subiría otro capítulo antes de irme pero me estrese con el trabajo cocodrilo y esto me relajo un poco. Deséenme suerte a ver si logro terminar tareas sin perder la cabeza primero.

Un beso a todos y espero verles pronto.

Temperance.


	4. Amigos

¡Hhhhhhhhhooooooooooooooollllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaa!

No se imaginan lo feliz que me hace volver a mi casa. He pasado estos días encerrada en un pueblo en el que no se puede hacer NADA mas allá de hacer aseo y escuchar los regaños de mis tías. Compadezco a los que no tienen internet, porque compartí su pena por algo así de 15 días (y eso que le robe unos 10 minutos internet a mi hermana del cel. cada vez que se iba a hacer algo y de milagro no se llevó el celular) pero finalmente todo vuelve a estar al derecho (como si tuviera derecho mi alocada vida)

Por cierto FELIZ AÑO SUPER CONTA HIPER MEGA ATRAZADO. Ya lo había dicho antes pero ya es oficial ahora. Les deseo lo mejor a todo el mundo, mucha paz, alegría y que logren lo que se propongan. Estoy leyendo las historias que han publicado y sí que me han subido el ánimo, por estos días ya me verán reaparecer. Ya sin más atrasados el capítulo.

**Capítulo 4: Amigos…**

Las cosas parecían más tranquilas en esos momentos libres (a veces días enteros) en los que solo se dedicaba a pasear y observar cuidadosamente, incluso rayando a lo aburrido. Tenía que hacer presencia de vez en cuando, claramente, pero periferia estar es su cuarto leyendo y jugando con sus babosas.

Desde aquel día su pequeño grupo de compañeras había crecido. Además de tener a aranganki (arí), leave y burns , al equipo se había sumado una slirena (melody), una aquabeek (deeper) y una versátil, la cual no le gustaba ningún nombre que le pusiesen a pesar de los multiples intentos. Todas tenían claro que ninguna podía salir más allá del cuarto (el cual tenía un hueco secreto en el techo donde se ocultaban y dormían) a excepción de un par de veces que una en una le acompañaran en alguna rutina y ella misma Sabia que mientras fingiera ser la tímida chica que solo era un tipo de fantasma viviente recorriendo los pasillos, nada la delataría. Alexandra solo pensaba y analizaba ene esos paseos monótonos. Pero algo la destajo y el hiso reír.

-ya mi pequeña- decía ente carcajadas- te van a ver.

La babosa versátil aún estaba algo inquieta por tener que estar tan quieta y seria, no era nada tranquila y solía ser la más traviesa del grupo. Al ver el pasillo vacío salto tan rápido como pudo y antes de poder detenerla, esta empezó a saltar por todo el lugar. A pesar del riesgo ambas parecían divertidas por el juego, incluso parecía que el peligro lo hacía más divertido y también el hecho a que la babosa aparecía y desaparecía, provocando que fuera casi imposible saber dónde estaba.

Así fue un rato hasta que el animalillo se detuvo y le señalo algo que pareció interesarle más que el juego. Extrañada, se acercó a la ventana y después no creyó lo que veía. Había pasado toda su vida encerrada, con pocos (por no decir nulos) contactos con el exterior y siempre se había visto rodeada de personas que, a sus ojos, parecían llévale siglos luz. O así era.

Ella salió del pasillo y cruzo tan rápido como pudo hacia la sala de entrenamientos. Allí se encontraba un niño rubio, de ojos verdes, el cual estaba algo desorientado en aquel lugar. A su lado, un hombre uniformado y bastante alto caminaba a su lado. El niño parecía más concentrado en lo que decía su padre aunque parecía que ya se lo había escuchado más de mil veces.

-ya sabes, no debes alejarte de donde te diga, ni debes llamar la atención…

-porque es muy peligroso, ya se papá- le dijo algo cansado de ello pero con cierto tono de comprensión- me quedare aquí.

El hombre sonrió a su hijo. Alexandra se sorprendió un poco. Toda su vida había sido tratada con rudeza y agresividad por parte de su "familia", pero al parecer, aquel hombre le hablaba de una forma totalmente diferente al niño. Había ternura y preocupación. Trato de recordar, pero no podía pensar en algún momento en el que hubiese sido tratada así y al mismo tiempo sintió nostalgia, como si pudiese recordar que alguna vez, en un pasado lejano, fue así.

El niño se quedó en un tipo de sala de espera. El ya parecía estar acostumbrado a ese sitio y saco un libro mientras se recostaba en la silla. Alexandra por su parte se las ingenió para entrar. Era algo diferente y nuevo para ella. Se sentía con ganas de hablarle y al mismo tiempo tenía miedo. Con los únicos seres con los que realmente hablaba eran sus babosas, a pesar de ser la mitad de la conversación mímicas de estas y su maestro, quien era un anciano en cierta forma.

Por lo que se quedó ahí, solo observando sin ser notada. Así paso un poco el tiempo, sin hacer nada. La versátil se cansó primero de que su dueña hiciese algo y decidió actuar primero. Sin que ella lo notara, fue acercando a algunos estantes. En un segundo lanzo la caja más alta a la cabeza del niño, que se llevó un gran susto.

-estás loca- dijo Alexandra sorprendida de lo sucedido y sin pensarlo. Al segundo se tapó la boca, sin querer había advertido de su presencia aún más que su babosa.

-¿quién está ahí?- pregunto el rubio mientras cojea lo primero que tenía en la mano. Ella trato de esconderse pero sabía perfectamente que era inútil. Por lo que poco a poco fue saliendo de entre las sombras y se dejó ver. El olivarda solo respiro aliviado. -uff, creí que era algo peor- dijo más tranquilo.

-¿y que o quien creía que era?- pregunto extrañada.

-no sé, cualquier cosa más peligrosa que una niñita que claramente es mucho menor que yo - eso la ofendió un poco.

-sí, claaarrrooo, y te ibas a defender con una almohada casi deshecha- menciono al ver el objeto que él había tomado el para defensa sin darse cuenta.

Algo apenado se dispuso a romper la conversación y la ignoro, volviendo al lugar en donde estaba y haciendo lo que hacía antes. Ella lo miro de nuevo y se extrañó que se concentrara tanto. La versátil se subió a su hombro y con señas le hiso entender que siguiera hablando.

-¿no te cansas de solo leer?- le pregunto sin tener más ideas en la cabeza - a mí me gusta, mucho, pero no podría hacer eso todo el tiempo.

-¿Cómo que podría hacer?- le dijo algo molesto de que lo interrumpieran.

-bueno, podríamos jugar- sugirió.

-está bien.

-¿enserio?

-sí, cuando el sol salga.- termino con una sonrisa burlesca.

Ella quedo confundida, porque no tenía ni la menor idea que era el sol, y ofendida, porque el tono de la voz le dio a entender que era una burla además de una negativa.

Se giró indignada, Con la motivación de no seguirle hablando. A pesar de no haber conocido a muchas personas, en ese momento sentía que él debía ser de las más molestas con las que se cruzaría. La versátil empezó a chillar en su hombro. Con señas y gestos le dio a entender que tenía una idea. Después de entender su plan ella asistió con una sonrisa, dispuesta a ejecutarlo.

El seguía concentrado en el libro en sus manos cuando vio este desaparecer de estas y escuchar una pequeña risa. Volteo y observo como la niña tenía su libro en las manos. Cuando trato de acercarse, ella desaparecía y volvía a aparecer al otro lado de la habitación.

-ven, atrápame- dijo a modo de juego, mientras él seguía confundido y mareado de correr por el lugar, sin poder atraparla de ninguna manera. Entonces cuando ya no sabía dónde se encontraba, ella se ubicó detrás de él y lo asusto- buuu.

El niño cayó al suelo del sobresalto mientras ella no podía parar de reír. Aun algo risueña le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantar.

-estas demente - le dijo mientras aceptaba su ayuda.

-más bien mi babosa- menciono mientras le devolvía el libro- fue quien tuvo la idea. Es quien mas hace travesuras de mi arsenal y la más terca de todas- La babosa no escucho el comentario, se le acercó al rubio y lo observo detenidamente. Había algo extraño en él, aunque no supo decir que era.

-¿por qué lo dices?

-porque nunca hace caso y ni siquiera se decide por algún nombre.

-espera ¿le pones nombre a tus babosas?- ella asistió- eso si es raro, nunca había escuchado que alguien hiciese eso, pero al mismo tiempo tiene algo de sentido.

Ella rio y empezó a hablar de algunas otras de las ocurrencias de la versátil y demás babosas, mientras el empezaba a comentar o a hacerla reír. Para ella en un instante se había convertido tan fácil y natural hablarle. Sintió que podía confiar en él.

-bueno, tampoco culpo a tu babosa, con esos nombres que les pusiste a las otras… ¿aranganki? ¿Enserio? - ella solo se encogió de hombros- es como si nunca salieras ni vieras nada.

- ¿es tan obvio?- el niño se sorprendió, no había pensado en verdad que ella hubiese estado allí siempre. – además, la llamo solo Ari.

- con esos nombres ni me quiero imaginar el tuyo.- dijo burlón.

-Alexandra no es raro. Además, señor ingenio, si mis nombres son extraños ¿Por qué no propones uno?

Él lo pensó un momento y miro a la babosa que le sonrió algo ansiosa de ver que se le ocurriría. Así paso unos minutos hasta que se le encendió el foco.

-que tal….. Loki- sugirió, la versátil salto animado y encantado con el nombre mientras Alexandra no se lo creía, llevaba semanas tratando de encontrarle un nombre ¿y él lo hacía en 5 minutos? Tal vez si eran algo descabellados los que ella proponia.

- muy bien, si le gusta me parece bien. – Dijo después de un momento- ¿y tú cómo te llamas?

- si te soy sincero, odio mi nombre, por lo que la mayoría de las personas me llaman twist.

-¿twist?, haaaaaaaa Y yo soy la de los nombres extraños.

- tal vez no sea el mejor pero definitivamente prefiero que sea así.

Así pasaron las horas en medio de conversaciones y pequeños juegos, Ella no supo en verdad en que momento las horas pasaron. Cuando se dio cuenta se puso totalmente pálida al pensar en el problema en el que se metería.

-no puede ser ¿ya es tan tarde?- dijo acelerada – me tengo que ir.

-espera- dijo algo preocupado- ¿te veré pronto?

- ¿Por qué?

-no nada, es que…. Hacía mucho tiempo no tenía una amiga.

Ella se sorprendió por la palabra, ni siquiera lo había pensado. Había soñado con salir y poder hablar con otras personas, tener alguna amistad. Al mismo tiempo había visto ese sueño algo lejano, pero al parecer era posible, sin importar que fuese aun encerrada.

-claro que nos volveremos a ver, amigo.- le dijo con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

He vuelto!

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y comentarios, solo espero que después de mi ausencia (que para mí fue casi una eternidad) allá aun alguien por ahí. Varias de ustedes me han ayudado y no se imaginan cuanto se los agradezco.

Este capítulo. Me costó más de lo que creen y tuve que pasar algunas otras cosas para los siguientes capítulos, pero vale la pena. Además, algunas partes me hicieron reír al escribirlas. El nombre aranganki no es al azar, era el nombre de la tarántula de una vieja compañera de mi anterior colegio.

Unas cuantas preguntas: ya que estamos en el cuento de los nombres…. ¿Cómo o Por qué escogieron su nombre de fanfiction? Les diré él porque del mío si adivinan primero como me llamo en verdad. Y hablando de eso,** F. **¿podrías decirnos finalmente cual es el tuyo?, o por lo menos danos otra pista, admítelo, es bastante difícil el tuyo.

Y la otra pregunta ¿Cuándo entra a clase? Yo por mi parte entro mañana. Adiós vacaciones :´(

Por estos días voy a estar adelantándome y leyendo todo lo que han publicado en mi ausencia. Ya me verán volver a aparecer en los comentarios.

Un beso enorme y fuerza para empezar este 2014 con el pie derecho.

Temperance.


	5. leyendas

**Hola, hola!**

Sé que me demore un poco pero ya empezar clases me limita cuanto puedo escribir. Además está algo corto, pero después de este capítulo espero ya poderme alargar cuanto quiera. Es increíble ver cuántas personas he conocido y apenas voy en el capítulo 5. Entonces este fic está dedicado a todos ustedes….

**Capítulo 5: leyendas.**

Ellos dos estaban jugando, cosa que solían hacer casi todas las veces que se encontraban. Ella lo buscaba, al parecer su juego favorito eran las escondidas. Revisaba todo pero nada y cuando ya estaba a punto de rendirse, unas manos la asustaron por detrás.

-no puede ser, otra vez me ganaste- le dijo algo decepcionada, El solo miraba con su cara de triunfo. A ambos ese juego les acordaba la vez que se conocieron pero ahora era twist quien siempre la espantaba a ella.

-no necesito de una versátil para esconderme- le dijo algo risueño, ella hiso mala cara pero al mismo tiempo le hacía gracia todo ello.

Se acostaron en el piso mirando el techo, Se creó un silencio algo largo. Su babosa slirena se acomodó a su lado empezó a cantar pero sin crear aquel efecto de sueño. Ella adoraba la música y ahora se estaba atreviendo a tratar de crear melodías, pero era claro que era más difícil de lo que su pequeña compañía hacia parecer. Ambos parecían haber quedado mudos.

-¿Qué es el sol? – pregunto al ser lo primero que se le ocurrió para romper el silencio. Twist le miro un poco extrañado, en el tiempo en que la había conocido había aprendido algunas cosas sobre ella. Supo de sus escondidas y travesuras para hacerle la vida imposible a blakk, de su profesor y las clases de música y arte que eran prohibidas, de sus sueños e ilusiones de libertad e incluso había descubierto como su amiga parecía más interesada en los duelos, aunque ella misma no se había dado cuenta.

En algún momento le propuso que el mismo le enseñaría a lanzar babosas. Le explico que desde hacía unos años su padre se había interesado en que el supiera en defenderse por sí mismo. Ella misma se había preguntado más de una vez porque aquel hombre, el padre de su mejor amigo, estaba en un lugar como ese y arriesgaba la vida de su hijo, pero no se atrevía a preguntárselo ni a él ni a nadie.

-me sorprende que no sepas en verdad que es- le dijo- la mayoría de las niñas de tu edad suelen fantasear con eso.

-¿con que?

-el mundo ardiente- ahí si quedo más que confundida. No quería admitir que le había preguntado antes a su maestro y que este solo le había dicho que era una simple leyenda, ficción, sin la más mínima importancia. Pero era el mismo desconocimiento el que aumentaba su curiosidad. Ella le hiso entender que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que se refería.

-bueno, a muchos les contaron las leyendas sobre el mundo ardiente. Aunque obviamente son falsas.-aclaro, ella se acercó un poco más para seguir escuchando- existen historias que hablan de un mundo sobre nosotros, mas allá de todo lo que conocemos. Ese mundo fantástico está lleno de tecnología y secretos, pero una de las cosas que más destacan es la enorme llamarada que ilumina aquella caverna sin fin. Ese sería el sol. También hay otras cosas como las nubes, que son como algodón flotante, la luna, una piedra preciosa que flota en la noche, cuando el sol desaparece y las estrellas, pequeños puntos de luz colgados en el cielo.

Después de contar, ellos dos solo se quedaron viéndose. Segundos después empezaron a reír. Era claro que para ambos era más bien lo más descabellado que habían escuchado. Había demasiadas cosas que los ataban a la realidad que algo tan fantasioso les parecía más bien loco. Solo empezando que Alexandra ya tenía sus sueños en conocer el mundo afuera de su prisión, sueño que le parecía estar a millones de kilómetros, que ponerse a pensar en otro mundo ya le era demasiado.

-si te ries de eso, no te imaginas el resto, ni el sin fin de variaciones que existes.

-tienes razón, nisiquiera me cabe en la cabeza algo tan alocado. Pero he de decir que son bastante entretenidas.

Entonces el empezó a contarle varias historias sobre guerras, viajantes, encuentros. Todas esas historias las había escuchado por su padre hacia mucho, antes de dormir. Recordaba aquellos momentos como los mejores de su vida. Por unos segundos podían olvidarse del mundo y creían en imposibles, podía creer en héroes legendarios y babosas místicas. No se imaginaba como seria haber vivido esa época sin estas. Este último pensamiento le trajo a si algo de tristeza.

-¿y cuál es tu favorita?- le pregunto Alexandra con una sonrisa, Él se la devolvió. Vio en sus ojos esa chispa de inocencia que aún le quedaba, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido. Estaba descubriendo ese lado más allá de la seriedad y como sentía su fortaleza.

-bueno, hay muchas, pero podría decir que es la de los guardianes. Se supone que no todos tienen el privilegio de conocer ese mundo o venir aquí. Hacía mucho tiempo los mundos se conectaban sin ninguna restricción, pero algo sucedió y se decidió cortar cualquier contacto entre los dos mundos. Aun así, debía haber alguien vigilando, por lo que se creó un grupo de doce familias, que se asegurarían de que ambos mundos no se mesclaran…

Mientras los niños hablaban sobre mundos "imaginarios", en la oficina de blakk nachos y el hablaban de algunos planes.

-¿estás seguro de que es una guardiana?- pregunto blakk algo asombrado, sabía que la niña podía serles útil, un soldado le había hecho caer en cuenta ese detalle hacía mucho tiempo y eso era lo único que la mantenía con vida. Pero jamás de los jamases llego a imaginarse que podría ser la clave de su éxito o perdición.

-más que seguro- respondió fríamente. Hasta ahora la veía a pesar de saber de su presencia, pero al solo observarla supo de una vez que era capaz de hacer. Una guardiana era algo de lo que debía cuidarse, aunque sabía que tenerla prisionera seria una gran ventaja, si se llegaba a reusar la niña, no habría problemas. Conocía el portal divisor de las cavernas profundas y bajoterra. También sabía que había muy pocas formas de abrirlo, que no hubiese babosas guardianas, que un guardián abriera el portal o que estos mismos guardianes dejaran de existir.

- no creo que coopere- menciono algo irritado- no es alguien a quien se pueda convencer. De todas formas, si no ayuda todavía tenemos un par de cartas, porque aun así hay tres líneas sobrevivientes….

…

Bueno, aquí el capítulo. Es raro escribir sobre alguien que se burla de algo que no sabe que es parte. Me enrede un poco escribiendo (metía muchas cosas y la verdad el capítulo era más para ser preciso y directo) y sumando eso la montaña de tares que me han puesto me atraso para escribir.

Pregunta: si la familia Shane es una línea y la de Shiani (siendo ella la última de su familia) es otra…. ¿Quién creen que podría ser parte de la tercera línea de guardianes?

Un beso y espero poder publicar más pronto la próxima vez, pero ya veremos.

Temperance.


	6. A thousand secrets part 1

Este capítulo va dedicado a Zaix Star Shane, la cual me ha apoyado mucho, siendo capaz de subirme el animo y de sacarle una sonrisa a cualquier persona

y a Aist Elixie Fan, quien me ha hecho el enorme favor de prestarme cierta babosa para la realización de una parte de este capítulo.

Sin más demoras, aquí está la sexta parte de esta historia.

**Capítulo 6: mil secreto, algunas verdades y una promesa por cumplir.**

**Parte 1.**

Como era normal, al crecer ella las dudas empezaron a salir a frote. Se empezaba a preguntar aún más cosas, o bueno, se atrevía a pensar en respuestas más allá de solo esperar a que otros se las digieran sin preguntar. Pero cuando las dudas se vuelven indispensables y ya no se pueden ocultar, a veces no se sabe a quién se debe preguntar o si es prudente hacerlo.

Mientras caminaba se notaba que su semblante era triste, también un poco el maquillaje que cubría una parte de su cara, como un disfraz que no quiere ser descubierto. Para twist, a quien siempre le había mostrado una sonrisa y creía que más en ese día, le fue sorpresivo verla en ese estado. La verdad, muchas cosas le sucedían pero al ver a su amigo solía olvidarlas. Solo que hay cosas que no se pueden ignorar fácilmente y mucho menos si se vuelven evidentes al verte al espejo.

El no necesito decir palabra alguna, todo ese montón de cosas que tenía para decirle, como consecuencia de no verla en días, se disiparon en el aire al encontrarla en ese estado. Solo se sentó a su lado, esperando a que ella digiera algo. Cuando el silencio fue demasiado decidió tratar de convencerla de que le digiera cual era la causa de su tristeza, Pero ella callaba mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente.

-no sé si lo entiendas, hasta ahora nadie lo ha hecho- le dijo en un susurro casi incompresible. Él le puso una mano en el hombro como señal de apoyo, ella volteo a verlo, Sentía que si no lo decía ella explotaría en llanto. Así que empezó. Hacia unos días, después de armarse de valor, se atrevió a preguntarle a blakk algo que se había cuestionado por mucho tiempo. Le pregunto sobre su madre.

Claramente el doctor blakk se había sorprendido por la pregunta mientras torcía el gesto en señal de disgusto y apretaba el esfero en su mano. El cual crujía. Le ordeno callarse, cosa a lo que ella se había negado y le volvió a preguntar, después de ignorar la segunda advertencia volvió a preguntar, pero sin llegar a terminar cuando un grito de silencio callo su voz mientras veía los pedazos de esfero caer al suelo…

Muchas veces blakk se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima, pero ese día fue una golpiza completa. Tan cruel había sido que por aquellos días posteriores unas enormes marcas dibujaban su cuerpo, aunque la única que debía cubrir con maquillaje era la de la cara, por la ropa que usaba.

Twist simplemente no podía creer lo que oía. Noto que su brazo temblaba un poco debido al contacto y retiro su mano rápidamente. Ya sintiendo las lágrimas brotar conto como su maestro se había enterado de ello, pero era claro que más que curarle un poco no tenía más opciones.

-es que…- dijo entre llanto- me duele su indiferencia y su trato conmigo, ¿no se supone que es mi padre? , el que me odie me duele más que las propias heridas. Incluso me duele que ni siquiera tenga derecho de saber sobre la única persona que tal vez me hubiera podido ayudar. Es que… ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? ¿Qué hice yo para vivir como prisionera? ¿Qué hice yo para que ni pueda tener a una madre?, simplemente ¿Qué culpa tengo?

En ese momento sintió como twist le daba un enorme abrazo. A pesar de sus heridas se acercó más a él, sintiendo ese cariño que nunca recibía. A pesar de que le dolía, sentía que con ese abrazo recuperaba un poco de su fortaleza.

-tranquila Ally- le dijo mientras recordaba los apodos que usaba con ella, ese parecía ser su favorito, por lo que lo usaba cuanto más pudiera.- el mundo algunas veces se equivoca y las personas también. Solo hay que ser fuertes y no dejarnos caer. Además, una sonrisa se te ve mejor que una lagrima en el rostro.

Ella sonrió débilmente a sus palabras. Él le inspiraba tanta confianza.

-hablas como un sabio…- le menciono algo más tranquila.

-no, es que te entiendo más de lo que crees- ella le miro algo sorprendida, ahora él era el que parecía triste – mi madre murió cuando yo nací, por lo que nunca la conocí. Aunque es más que claro que mi padre ha logrado ayudarme a sobrellevarlo de la mejor manera posible.

-siendo como es tu padre, me pregunto porque trabajara con el mío.

-te digo algo, ni yo lo se….- el silencio nuevamente se apodero del lugar, parecía que la tristeza se había apoderado del lugar. Después de unos minutos él se acordó de cuál era la razón de su alegría antes de verla deprimida. Y con la cual podría levantarle el ánimo ahora. Twist la levanto con los ojos brillantes. Mientras ella preguntaba a donde iban, el solo respondía que le tenía una sorpresa.

Ella empezó a cuestionarse mentalmente que rayos se le había ocurrido. Pasaban rápidamente los pasillos sin ser detectados. Pocos minutos después llegaron a una puerta vieja, casi invisible en el oscuro pasillo, la cual tenía una pequeña abertura donde se soltaba el seguro. Antes de abrir él le tapo los ojos, quería que tuviera la posibilidad de ver a un mejor Angulo su regalo. Mientras caminaba a siegas sentía plantas bajo sus pies, además de un aroma fresco y agradable. Al final, cuando le destapo su mirada, pudo verse rodeada de un jardín.

Quedo anonadada. Había visto mil cosas a través de los libros, pero aquello era sin duda aún más hermoso. Camino un poco sin poder creer lo que le rodeaba, aquel cuarto viejo se había convertido en un lugar en el cual crecía unas flores de enredadera que perfumaban el lugar. Estas eran del mismo color que sus ojos. También el suelo había sido recubierto con pasto, con solo unos espacios que evidenciaban baldosas rotas y tierra regada.

-pensé que para tu cumpleaños número siete querrías conocer el exterior, pero a sabiendas de que no es tan fácil, pensé traer un poco de este aquí adentro. ¿Te gusta?- twist parecía expectante con su respuesta.

-es más de lo que puedo pedir- dijo otra vez llorando pero esta vez de alegría. También vio una pequeña burda mesa de madera, más bien estaba hecho con lo que había a la mano. Sobre esta estaban sus babosas que rodeaban un pequeño postre con una vela encendida.

-Vamos all, pide un deseo- le dijo, si no lo hubiera hecho tal vez no hubiera hecho nada ya que era el primer pastel de cumpleaños que recordaba. Lo pensó un poco y cerró los ojos, lo deseo una, dos y mil veces. Sentía que entre más lo deseara, más probabilidades había de que se cumpliera.

-¿Qué has pedido?- pregunto twist apenas apago la vela. Ella solo negó la cabeza, sin saberlo, había cumplido con otro requisito. Nunca decir lo que se había pedido.-bueno, espero que se te cumpla.

Desde ese momento el tiempo empezó a volar, incluso más rápido que de costumbre. Era cierto, juntos podían sentir que no existía nada más y que las cosas podían ser perfectas. En el momento que sonó el reloj, para ellos habían pasado minutos.

Las babosas se quedaron en el lugar, encantadas de no tenerse que ocultarse tanto en aquel pequeño hueco del techo. Después de cerrar la puerta con cuidado para que todos creyeran que seguía atorada, corrieron nuevamente hacia donde estaban. Solo que esta vez no fueron tan cuidadosos.

Ambos chocaron contra un guardia. Alzaron los ojos al tiempo y twist en especial tembló al ver quien era, ahora sí que podía estar en problemas.

A ella le costó un poco ver con quien habían chocado. Para su asombro, el guardia no traía las gafas, ni nada que le cubriera la cara. Observo por un momento y palideció al ver que era el padre de twist. Era tan claro como el agua ya que ambos eran extremadamente iguales, solo que los ojos de aquel hombre eran negros, no verdes.

-papa- dijo cuándo pudo articular palabra- yo…

-hay twist- dijo suspirando, quitando una expresión de susto y estrés que tenía antes y tomando a su hijo en brazos- creí que te había pasado algo. Es que ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?, no debes salir de donde te digo…

Ella le miró fijamente, sentía que alguna vez le había visto, aunque pensó que era solo la impresión del parecido. El padre de su amigo había estado buscándolo, al no saber dónde estaba se imaginaba lo peor, por lo que lo último que pensó era en castigarlo. La verdad era que odiaba estar lejos de su hijo y su angustia era enorme cuando no lo tenía cerca, por más razones de las que muchos se podían imaginar. Ella sonrió, parecía alguien amable a quien miraba algo intrigado. Cuando este se separó vio a quien acompañaba a su hijo y tampoco pudo quitarle la mirada.

Esos ojos…

Los había visto antes, hacia tanto tiempo atrás que se preguntaba a veces si se salvaría de saldar cuentas con el pasado, que aún lo ataba en su presente, pero nadie parecía recalcárselo. Bajo la cabeza, sin poder verla. Su presencia era recordar culpas y remordimientos, aunque muchas no fueran suyas, pero si eran suficientes para que su conciencia no lo dejara en paz.

Ella, ignorante de todo, alzo su mano y la agito como un saludo. Él no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir. Solo asistió con su cabeza, con una cara inexpresiva, que no demostraba lo que sucedía detrás. Alexandra detectaba que había algo raro, pero no le dio importancia.

Apenas se pudieron despedir los dos niños, debido a que el sentía ese enorme deseo de huir y no saber nada. Ella solo se le quedo viendo, sin saber que le pasaba, era solo que su propia mente no se imaginaba los secretos que traía detrás ese hombre, unos incluso que tendrían que ver un poco más con su pasado de lo que ella podía pensar…..

...

Cuando volvió a clase, una semana después, aún seguía pensativa sobre los sucesos de los días pasados. Según twist no le dijo nada, siendo que él se esperaba mínimo un pequeño reproche por la desobediencia. Pero no sucedió nada, no dijo nada, ni siquiera menciono algo más del tema. Pero estaba dispuesta a no darle más vueltas. Ya tenía varias cosas en las que pensar, como para sumar una más a la lista.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo con un sentido del humor algo más recuperado. Estaba dispuesta a sonreír y tratar de ser positiva, aunque le costaba demasiado teniendo en cuenta todo lo que pasaba.

Su maestro le sonrió, había que admitir que era encantador verla con una sonrisa. Tenía una delicada cajita blanca con un moño encima y llena de agujeros. El señor Stryder se preguntaba si lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto, pero al mismo tiempo había tomado la determinación de que era lo mejor si así ella lo quería.

-hola, pequeña- dijo suavemente.- tengo algo especial para ti. Algo así como un regalo atrasado de cumpleaños.

Quedo algo extrañado. Al parecer todos recordaban esa fecha con demasiado interés, cuando para ella no había significado mucho hasta hacia tan poco. Antes le era solo el paso de los años, un numero más en su vida.

Con toda delicadeza tomo la cajita, sin saber realmente que había dentro. La miro por todos lados, tratando de adivinar el interior, no sabía que sería ahora. Respiro profundo y cerró los ojos, al abrirlos descubrió una babosa de lo más curiosa que la miraba con entusiasmo. Trato de pensar en todo lo que había aprendido, pero nada le daba una pista del tipo de babosa que era.

-sí que te encuentras distraída- le dijo con una sonrisa- permíteme- le estiro la mano para que le pasara la babosa. Esta salto incluso antes de que Alexandra hiciese algo. Al parecer esta le conocía desde hacía mucho.

-¿de dónde la sacaste?- seguía adivinando en su cabeza, la pequeña solo sonreía sin parar.

-esta es una babosa recourdious. Mi más grande tesoro- ella abrió los ojos como platos, había escuchado de twist de esta, pero solo como una leyenda. – fue extraño el día que esta llego a mis manos. Había estado viajando con un grupo cuando un derrumbe nos cerró el paso, al parecer, la única forma de salir era por un camino peligroso y que pocos se atreven a transitar. Por el territorio de él clan sombra.

Ella escuchaba sin poder dejar de asombrarse. Había escuchado a varios de los guardias hablar de encuentros con el clan, diciendo que si apenas habían escapado de ellos. Entonces entendía por que meterse ahí sería una total locura.

habíamos cruzado casi todo con las mayores precauciones posibles. Pero cuando nos creímos salvados uno de ellos dio la alerta, yo era lento, por lo que me quede atrás, hasta ahí recuerdo….

Seguía sin palabras.

desperté en las fronteras, sin saber que había sucedido, pero agradecido de estar vivo. Lo primero que vi fue a esta babosa frente a mí tratando de despertarme. Y fue la que termino acompañándome el resto de mi trayecto. Fue después investigando que supe que era, es claro que al principio no lo creí, pero después esta misma pequeña me hiso saber que no me equivocaba en mis sospechas. Quise saber que paso aquel día, pero se negó rotundamente, asegurando que era mejor no saber. Bueno, tendrá sus razones.

Ella no sabía que pensar, una babosa única en su especie y que hasta ahora nadie había llegado a tener en su poder, apenas estaba captando la información….

y este es mi regalo para ti. He hablado con ella y me ha dado a entender que está dispuesta a ayudarme con mi plan.

-¿con que?- le pregunto, imaginándose con que seria.

- está dispuesta a ayudarte a recordar lo olvidado. Sé que tú quieres saber sobre tu madre, bueno, sabrás todo lo que este en tu memoria pero que no puedes recordar por tu más joven edad, cuando probablemente la viste.

Ahí sí que estaba impresionada, su deseo se había cumplido de cierta forma. Su mente estaba atrofiada ¿en verdad era posible? Parecía muda de repente. Después de analizarlo totalmente mostro un rostro lleno de alegría. El maestro estaba aun así preocupado, jamás había visto el efecto de la babosa y le preocupaba que esto le hiciese daño.

pero hay algo más que debes saber, no es mucho lo que sepa sobre esta babosa más allá de lo que dicen historias. Se supone que sirve para recordar algunas cosas del pasado pero los efectos pueden variar- le dijo algo más serio- puede que pierdas la memoria con cualquier golpe, puede que recuerdes mejor las cosas, puede que empieces a tener recuerdos espontáneos y ataques, puede que se demore en dar resultados, puede que ni diferencies el presente, el mañana ni el hoy, como puede que no pase nada, o que incluso suceda algo que ni nosotros mismos podamos predecir. Por lo que el riesgo es grande y ahora, dejo la decisión en tus manos, si realmente quieres hacer esto.

Su rostro sonriente desapareció, comprendía muy bien el riesgo. Las cosas podían salir bien o muy mal. Lo pensó un momento, esa era su oportunidad de poder elegir en su vida plenamente. No sabía que pasaría y eso le aterraba, pero también era la oportunidad de conocer algo que le retumbaba en su cabeza. Sentía que debía saber, sentía que debía aunque fuera intentarlo, se podía perder mucho, pero también lo que podría ganar y los presentimientos en su mente y corazón le impulsaron a tomar su decisión.

-estoy lista- pronuncio simplemente.

Ella se puso a una distancia prudente mientras el cargaba a la babosa en el arma. No demostraba miedo alguno aunque por dentro temblaba, al igual que su maestro que parecía dudar de sus acciones. Respiraba pesadamente, aun sin saber que le esperaría. Sabía que su decisión cambiaría su vida para siempre, y no se equivocaba.

Miro al frente para estar segura de lo que hacía antes de cerrar los ojos, no quería que un susto provocara un fallo en el tiro. Apenas pudo escuchar el disparo y a la babosa transformarse cuando sintió un enorme frio en todo su ser, que la paralizaba por dentro y un fuerte dolor de cabeza le envolvía, el mareo no se hiso esperar y el dolor que recorría su ser era insoportable. Cuando no lo soporto más abrió los ojos súbitamente, mirando el techo y lanzar un grito de dolor.

Justo antes de caer inconsciente al suelo….

...

**Hola! **

Que gusto es volver a publicar. Llevo varios días tratando de terminarlo, pero cada dos por tres me llamaba a hacer algo y cuando tenía tiempo, solían no salirme las palabras. Si sienten que me demoro un par de veces será porque no arrisque fácilmente con el cole. Este bimestre tendremos que hacer de todo….

Un saludo a todos mis lectores, son sencillamente increíbles. Espero superar sus expectativas, aunque se me hiso algo más largo el capítulo.

Pregunta: ¿Cuáles son sus bandas o cantantes favoritos? yo tengo dos bandas, la oreja de van Gogh y evanescence. Ambas bandas son tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite pero simplemente las adoro. si no me creen, solo escúchenlas.

Besos y abrazos a todos.


	7. A thousand secrets part 2

¡Casi que no termino!

Créanme que el terminar este capítulo me costó demasiado trabajo, porque para empezar sabía lo que tenía que suceder y sucederá, pero a veces no sabía cómo escribirlo de la manera correcta. Segundo, presento el jueves un trabajo del que dependen muchas cosas por lo que tengo el chip de presentación en la cabeza.

Este fic está dedicado a mi hermana, quien cumplió el viernes 20 años Y también a todos los cumpleañeros de este mes….

**Mil secretos, algunas verdades y una promesa por cumplir, parte dos.**

El dolor no cesaba, aun inconsciente, este parecía seguir presente.

Sus pensamientos flotaban libremente, de forma acelerada y continua pero siendo tan claros cada uno. Se preguntaba ¿Qué le pasaría ahora? ¿Saldría de esta? ¿Habría funcionado? ¿Y si no era así? Pero las punzadas de dolor no le dejaban pensar tranquilamente en alguna respuesta.

Mientras tanto afuera de su mente, el profesor estaba totalmente aterrorizado, Alexandra había empezado a convulsionar violentamente. Había tenido que llamar a los guardias que revisaban afuera la puerta y se la llevaron para su cuarto. A Blakk se le había informado de la situación de la niña, por lo que analizaba lo que pasaba.

La babosa se había hábilmente escondido, por lo que no supieron la verdadera razón de como llego a su estado, aunque al mismo tiempo el maestro se debatía en decir que había susedido para tratar de salvarla, pero era más probable que no supieran, al igual que él, como. Al final todos llegaron a la conclusión de que fue repentino, sin ninguna causa.

Con el paso de algunos largos minutos, se empezó a normalizar y Ya dos horas después ella parecía descansar tranquila. Blakk si apenas le importaba, por lo que no le importó tampoco que el maestro se quedara cuidándola en su profundo sueño. El señor strynder parecía ya más calmado al ver como el rostro de Alexandra se tornaba pacífico y tranquilo. Ya solo esperaba era a que despertase.

Aunque por fuera parecía tranquila, por dentro en su mente muchas cosas sucedían. Después de que el dolor desapareciera del todo de su cuerpo, estuvo vagando este en medio de la nada. Como si esperara algo. De repente ese fondo negro se tornó brillante y surgían los recuerdos de su más dulce infancia. Todo parecía tan brillante y bello. Detectaba el fresco olor de las rosas inundar sus sentidos. Sus ojos parecían expectantes y ansiosos de encontrar algo, fue en ese momento que en sus recuerdos vio lo que tanto ansiaba.

Aquellos ojos los habían visto antes, eran exactamente como los de ella, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era otra la persona que la miraba. Emocionada, veía como sus brazos se alzaban con la presencia de aquella mujer. En su presente lloraba al verla, finalmente veía a su madre. En sus recuerdos, está la tomaba en sus brazos con adoración y ternura.

Entonces empezó a ver algo borrosa otra imagen al fondo. Entonces vio a un hombre de cabello azul que sonreía en su dirección, enfocando un poco más en él. Ahí se creó una confusión en su cabeza, de lo que sabía y lo que sus recuerdos mismos le revelaban. Creía saber quién era el pero para que este pensamiento entrara del todo había muchas cosas que también tenía que cambiar en sus razonamiento. Cuando el tomo su rostro y acaricio, en su mente supo que estaba viendo a su padre, su_ verdadero _padre.

Aunque para ella era imposible, al mismo tiempo era lógico e incluso se sentía siega al no haberse dado cuenta de ello antes. No sabía bien en que pensar, gran parte de su vida había sido una mentira y extrañamente se alegraba de ello. No se imaginaba en verdad que habría sido de ella si hubiese sido hija de sangre de un hombre cruel como Blakk. De cierta forma era como sacarse un peso de encima.

Trato de prestar más atención a lo que veía. No entendía algunas cosas y las preguntas le inundaron. Lo que le veía le desconocía pero al mismo tiempo sabía desde siempre de su existencia, aquella dualidad de pensamientos la estaban desesperando. Por lo que trato de concentrarse en esos recuerdos y después si asimilarlos.

Los veía juntos y sonrientes. Causando que sintiera con fuerza esa nostalgia. Ahora entendía por qué sentía que las cosas tenían que ser diferentes, porque así lo había experimentado alguna vez, sabía que alguna vez de su vida había sido rodeada por el amor.

Después de la escena descubrió a otra persona, era solo un pequeño algo inquieto y de enormes ojos azules, el vivo reflejo de su padre. Sentía como era que su mano se alargaba y él se la agarraba. Entonces sintió el nombre fluir de su mente.

-¿Eli?- preguntaba en susurros que fueron escuchados por el maestro con una gran incógnita. Detecto que hablaba dormida, sin saber en verdad que sucedía.

Los recuerdos fueron pasando sin ser olvidado ninguno, aunque a sorprendente velocidad, mostrando días enteros en minutos. Era consiente de cada uno y reconocía cada detalle, incluso llegando a reconocer a Shinai y a garfio rojo. Su mente le ayudaba a entender cada segundo de su vida. Aquella vida anterior.

Ahí fue entonces cuando el panorama de su pasado dejo de ser tan armonioso. Sentía miedo, de cierta forma sabia el final de la historia, pero se negaba a pensarlo. Sus recuerdos la llevaron a un turbulento viaje a aquella noche, en la cual había cambiado todo su mundo. Sintió la intranquilidad y después el pánico en que era sometida. Sintió cada segundo y el miedo que se apoderaba de su familia. Recordó la última vez que vio a su hermano y a su padre. Como su madre con ella en brazos la trataba de defender. Supo perfectamente en que momento la situación llego a ser casi imposible y como su madre la escondía cerca a unos arbustos. Aquel momento solo en un parpadeo, pudo escuchar el sonido de la babosa que había acabado con la vida de su madre.

Los siguientes minutos después en medio de su sueño fueron nuevamente convulsiones y agitaciones. El maestro ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperado. Estaba aún tratando de controlar la situación, Cuando Alexandra se detuvo abruptamente y dejo de respirar.

Uno…

Dos….

Tres….

Cada segundo pasaba era como un latido de su corazón, mientras él estaba en un estado de shock. Su cara parecía pálida y sin ningún signo. Sus manos temblaban y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Simplemente no sabía que iba a suceder ahora, estaba a la deriva de sus pensamientos.

Diez segundos y nada, quince sin cambiar. Ya estaba a punto de desistir y darse con la idea de que se había ido, Cuando Ahí ella reacciono y despertó de forma repentina, Devolviéndole el aliento a quien la acompañaba. Sin pensarlo bien la cogió fuertemente en un abrazo. Apenas se separó, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de parecer despierta, su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte, su mente aun no captaba todo.

-¿Alexandra?- pregunto algo asustado al ver que no salía de su trance.- ¿Qué sucede?

Sentía su voz lejana, estaba en un estado de shock, mientras una mescla de sentimientos se fundían en su ser, sin saber que hacer realmente con todos ellos. No sabía realmente que pensar sobre todo lo que inundaba su mente y corazón. La alegría, la tristeza, el odio, la compasión, la confusión y la claridad, el miedo y la esperanza abrumaban cada pensamiento y de nuevo volvió a sentir las lágrimas fluir de sus ojos.

No podía creerlo, alguna vez lo tuvo todo, pero la codicia de otros le había arrebatado a su familia. Y lo peor, era que a pesar de saber perfectamente lo que había sucedido, necesitaba una explicación. Todavía no entendía algo, una duda que se había forjado nuevamente en su mente. Era caro que aun persistía una que otra pregunta, otras nuevas se formaron, pero irónicamente su escala de prioridad se la había dado a esa, debido a que sentía que podría tener una idea de las demás, como si fuesen la última puerta.

A diferencia que en otras ocasiones, no dijo nada, callo completamente lo que quería decir, aunque las palabras parecía que en cualquier momento iban a florecer en sus labios. La única razón era que no sabía cómo explicarlo todo, pero si sabía que le contaría todo, cuando ella supiese lo suficiente.

Era extraño, parecía más fría y dura de corazón. Sintió las lágrimas en sus mejillas y las seco con rabia, alguna vez se había propuesto no ser tan débil y al parecer estaba perdiendo en ese propósito. Dentro de si se dijo que no permitiría que nadie la viese llorar nuevamente, sus lágrimas serian solo para ellas y no se dejaría derrumbar tan fácilmente. Aquella actitud helada asustaba a quien le viera. El mismo maestro se preguntaba quién era a la que veía.

-¿Alexandra?- volvió a preguntar sin saber realmente que decir- ¿eres tú?

-mi nombre no es Alexandra, ni mi padre es Blakk.- dijo con la voz apagada pero que mostraba tantas cosas que hasta el maestro se sorprendió de sobremanera, aunque más con la respuesta sus preguntas mentales – yo soy Alison M. Shane.

…

Los días habían pasado, ella misma le había hecho entender que nada diría, aunque era ahora él el que tenía las mil dudas. Mientras tanto Alison pensaba cuidadosamente en que haría, se había planteado varias opciones pero tenía que ser en verdad muy cuidadosa para obtener las respuestas que quería.

Sabía que a Blakk no lo podía enfrentar tan fácilmente, recordando los desastrosos hechos de la semana pasada. Su amigo no sabía nada, ni su maestro, ya que ambos eran casi tan ignorantes como ella de muchas cosas. Pero sus recuerdos mismo le habían dado una pista especial de a quien le daría las respuestas que buscaba, solo unos pocos días lo había conocido en verdad y ahora si entendía su extraño actuar.

No había visto a su amigo, simplemente sentía que no sabría cómo explicar las cosas de la manera correcta. Lo había pensado más de lo que creía, pero no sabía cómo afectaría todo, ni cual podría ser la excusa perfecta. Aun así poco le importaba.

Decidió buscar y calcular el momento en el cual podría interceptarlo. Las posibilidades eran pocas debido a los rigurosos entrenamientos y horarios que tenían que cumplir, pero entre una y otra había algunos espacios especiales que podría aprovechar. Aquella tarde noto que su gran oportunidad había llegado.

-señorita Alexandra ¿Qué hace aquí?- dijo aquel guardia algo sorprendido al ver quién era el que le obstruía el paso. Ella mostro cierto disgusto, en verdad empezaba a odiar ello.

-tu sabes perfectamente que ese no es mi nombre- dijo espantándolo, era claro que sabía la verdad. Desde el momento que la vio supo que no era tan fácil de escapar a los hechos, su pasado eran las sombras que lo perseguían- porque tú estabas ahí.

-no se de lo que hablas- dijo tratando de evitar el tema y huir. Ella se volvió a interponer en el camino, no dejaría que evitara la verdad otra vez.

-si lo sabes, por eso te da miedo.- le dijo mirándolo fijamente, su expresión no daba descripción alguna - Tú estabas ahí aquella noche, tú estabas ahí cuando atacaron mi hogar y mataron a mi madre ¿o me equivoco?

En ese momento el quedo mudo, jamás se imaginó que tendría que enfrentar las cosas tan de frente. Negó con la cabeza.

-no, no te equivocas- respondió. Ella no cambio la expresión. Por dentro sentía el dolor volver a subir, Pero también Recordó su propósito y se mantuvo firme en su posición.-pero tampoco entiendes…

-QUE TE TENDRIA QUE ENTENDER- grito furiosa- TUS ACTOS SIMPLEMENTE NO TIENEN JUSTIFICACION. PUDISTE HABER HECHO ALGO, PUDISTE HABERLOS DETENIDO, PUDISTE HABERTE OPONIDO EN CUALQUIER FORMA- dijo sacando todo el aire que se contenía en sí, junto con la rabia que su rostro no demostraba. ya después de sentirse ahogada por algo más que los gritos decidió continuar, pero ya en susurros- pero no hiciste mas que observar como destruían todo, como una barbarie sucedía a tu alrededor, no hiciste nada para impedirlo….

-Lo sé- dijo caris bajo- el que mis actos tuviesen motivos, no justifican nada.-Ahí quedo confundida.

-no entiendo a qué te refieres….- menciono extrañada, se dio cuenta de que algunos detalles faltaban. En cierta forma eran ciertas las palabras, podía saber mucho pero no dejaba de ignorar detalles.

-antes de estar involucrado en este lio, mi vida era totalmente diferente- dijo con nostalgia- era _perfecta. _Tenía a una esposa a la que amaba con mi vida y esperaba a mi hijo, la vida parecía simple y hacia mucho que había dejado los lanzamientos, mi prioridad era solo protegerlos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con tus actos?- ella tampoco es que hubiese entendido mucho a donde iba la conversación.

-no fue algo que hiciese querido, simplemente quede entre la espada y la pared. Cuando murió Rosalie, twist fue lo único que me quedo en el mundo y las cosas empezaron a ponerse difíciles, no es fácil criar a tu hijo solo.- se hiso una larga pausa, era claro que el daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto para tratar de evitarlo, pero ella tenia la suficiente paciencia para esperar a que contara hasta el final.

-y aun sabiendo los riesgo, entonses ¿Por qué …..?

-fue una tarde algo gelida. Estabamos twist y yo en la puerta de mi casa, en medio de los juegos infantiles en que el corría y yo lo perseguía, siempre fue escabullidizo y eso que en aquel momento apenas aprendía a caminar.- menciono en un suspiro recordando- Ahí fue cuando entraron unos hombres liderados por el doctor Blakk. Según el, tenía una propuesta para hacerme. Claramente yo me opuse, cuando vi que uno de los hombres tenía a twist con una lanzadora en el cuello. Ellos la tenían claro, si no aceptaba o medianamente engañaba, tenían la orden de disparar.

Un nuevo largo silencio se formó en medio, Sin saber que decir. El hombre no se sentía con fuerzas. Siempre fue su objetivo proteger a su pequeño y al tratar de mantenerlo a salvo había aceptado a hacer daño a tantas personas. Su conciencia estaba matándolo, pero el mismo miedo de perderlo podía mil veces más que su culpa.

-¿twist lo sabe?- pregunto, sabiendo que se refería al pasado de ambos, de todo lo que se había enterado en tan poco tiempo.

-no, no lo sabe. Es tan inocente que muchas veces es fácil evitarle el tema.- el solo tenía la cara afligida, sabia el dolor que había permitido por que había estado a punto de sufrirlo.

-en eso no te equivocas- concordó ella. El solo la vio un momento a los ojos, a pesar de ser un reflejo de sus errores, el verlos también le traían cierta calma.

-sabes algo- menciono- aquella noche, después de todo tu empezaste a llorar. Uno de los guardias te descubrió y me pidió que me deshiciera de ti. Estuve a punto de hacerlo…- ella lo miro, eso no lo ignoraba.- pero en aquel momento tu clavaste tus ojos en los míos y la ternura me acordó a mi hijo. Simplemente No era capaz de hacerlo.

-por eso le dijiste a Blakk que no me hiciera nada ¿verdad?- cuestiono ella. El asistió con la cabeza.

-cuando me vio contigo en brazos, cuando se suponía que había terminado mi trabajo por poco me ejecuta. Mi idea era solo pasar desapercibido y sacarte a salvo, pero nunca tuve esa habilidad que mi esposa y mi hijo siempre tuvieron. Entonces se me ocurrió decir que tal vez podrías ser necesaria, al ser una Shane. A pesar de lo simple de mi escusa, esta lo dejo pensando y al final acepto.

-y así fue como llegue a aquí- mencionó- a ser una prisionera.

-era mejor que a que ya no estuvieses. No es lo que se quisiera, pero era la mejor opción.

-¿y mi padre?- pregunto un poco más, necesitaba saber de él. Había escuchado algunas cosas mencionadas, pero nada en concreto.

-Blakk se llevó el susto de su vida cuando se dio cuenta que su plan había fallado y Will Shane aún seguía con vida. De cierta forma fue una sorpresa. Todos estaban seguros que eras la única superviviente del ataque. Ha seguido su labor si es lo que quieres saber.

-¿Qué paso con mi hermano?- el no supo cómo decirlo de forma correcta.

-nunca supe nada más de él, lo más probable es que….

Eso fue una puñalada en su corazón. Ya tenía claro que su madre jamás la volvería a ver, se había dado con la idea. Pero no se imaginaba que existiera la más mínima posibilidad de que también hubiera podido perder a Eli….

No, no era posible. Dentro de si ella sabía que él estaba a salvo, en algún lugar. Aunque no supiera como o donde, pero en su ser sabía que era así. A pesar de que sus esperanzas estaban renovadas, se tragó aquel última parte para sí. Sabía que esa esperanza seria solo realista para ella. Aunque era claramente la acertada.

-tal vez pueda hacer algo.- menciono - es cierto que no puedo cambiar el pasado pero puedo tratar de enderezar mi vida.

-¿qué piensas hacer?- pregunto algo extrañada.

-tendríamos que planearlo muy bien, pero si funciona es probable que podamos escapar de aquí para siempre, todos.- menciono sintetizando en la última palabra. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Una posibilidad de escapar?

-¿lo dices en serio?- dijo con los ojos brillosos.

-en este momento no. La vida de twist y la tuya misma estarían en serio riesgo, pero cuando pueda encontrar la forma de perderles el rastro, Podríamos planear un escape y salir por fin de este infierno. Claro, si me apoyas en la idea. - Ella no creía lo que escuchaba. ¿Era en serio? ¿En verdad existía esa posibilidad? ella seguía preguntarse.

_Esperad-_ dijo mentalmente-_no te aceleres, recuerda quien es._

Bueno, en su vida era dos personas, por una parte era un criminal y un cobarde. Pero de otro lado era el padre de su mejor amigo, quien había arriesgado todo por su familia. No era bueno ni malo, solo un viajante sin opción entre ambas líneas, al igual que ella.

Ella se detuvo en seco. No debía emocionarse de a mucho, no podía estar segura si era una trampa o artimaña. No lo era, pero ella no lo sabía. Tenía claro que las cosas no serían tan fáciles y que solo quedaría esperar, para saber qué tan verdadera era esa promesa a cumplir.

Ella asistió, pero segura de que iba a tenerlo muy en vista de cualquier artimaña.

El entonces decidió irse sin que ella le pusiera oposición alguna. El paso lento y compasado no daba ninguna pista, ella también se iba mientras la tensión no se disipaba. Ella no quería sentir nada, en aquel momento no era lo conveniente. Por lo que deseaba solo alejarse y actuar como si nada pasara, pero sentía un temor demasiado grande como para ignorarlo, sentía como su vida parecía estar perdiendo equilibrio. Hasta ahora las cosas habían parecido tan simples pero ahora era diferente, estaba arriesgándose a un todo o nada.

-si hago esto ¿existe la posibilidad de que me puedas perdonar?- se escuchó al otro lado del pasillo, proveniente de una voz temblorosa. Esa pregunta le llego de repente y sin previo aviso. Ambas partes de ella nuevamente peleaban. Una por ejemplo deseaba maldecirlo y decirle que como se atrevía a preguntarle ello sabiendo la respuesta. La otra en cambio le decía que tener compasión y pensar que a pesar de sus errores, si él no se hubiese puesto en medio, ella ya no existiría.

-tal vez- dijo un poco fría, pero sin rastro de mentira en sus palabras- tal vez algún día pueda perdonar….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ahora a trabajar en mi anteproyecto :´( pero antes varias cosas.

Primero que nada, gracias a los que me tuvieron paciencia y llegaron aquí (por qué me tarde un siglo), incluyendo también a quienes me han aguantado estos días que me han visto de un estrés ni el increíble. (El precio de crecer)

¡ Pueden creerme que La idea se me vino en clase de filosofía! Resulta que mi profesor muchas veces habla y siento que los ojos se me van a cerrar en cualquier segundo, por lo que yo en su clase escribo, dibujo o hago cualquier cosa al mismo tiempo que tomo apuntes claves de la clase, si no roncaría cada miércoles y jueves después del descanso.

En fin, estaba pensando en un pequeño vacío narrativo que tenía y como la cátedra era ética y moral resulte con la mitad del cuaderno lleno de ideas. Después repasando vi algunas cosas que me llamaron la atención y el resultado es esto.

Les digo algo, si me llega a ir bien en la presentación del jueves, tratare de publicar lo más pronto posible.

Preguntas: ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara en los siguientes capítulos o que debiera contar? Tal vez incluya algunas cosas si se acomodan a lo que tengo planeado que suceda. Pero créanme que tengo todavía mucho y espero que en los capítulos que siguen los sorprenda.

Segundo: en la historia dije que su nombre era Alison M. Shane. ¿Qué crean que sea la M del medio?

Besos y mucha suerte.

_Temperance._


	8. Cuando el tiempo pasa

**Esta vez no hay grandes aclaraciones, solo que está dedicado a todas las personas que tratan de superarse a sí mismas cada día. Los veo abajo…**

**Capítulo 8: cuando el tiempo pasa….**

Las cosas no serían iguales, eso lo tenía claro, pero para su sorpresa no cambiaron de la forma tan negativa como esperaba, aun.

Al parecer el padre de twist, Andrew, no le dijo nada a su hijo ni ella misma se lo iba a decir. Ella todavía no estaba muy confiada de él, ni creía que lo estaría pronto. Con su amigo, las cosas seguían como si nada pasase aunque era claro que él había notado las pequeñas tenciones en el aire que se formaban. No era normal pero se dio cuenta que ambos preferían que las cosas fuese así.

Para ella era mejor que llegara el día que aquel hombre se enfrentara con la verdad y le contase todo a twist. Consideraba que así eran mejor las cosas. De cierta forma, ella a pesar de ser tres años menor, era claramente algo más madura que twist y podía enfrentarse a las cosas más fácilmente.

Los meses pasaban sin decir nada, cada segundo flotaba sin ser percibido. Los momentos pasaban y todo parecía volver a su curso, pero algo la alertaba, presentía que algo grave iba a suceder y no podía estar tranquila pensando que sería esta vez.

-has estado muy distraída- menciono twist al verla nuevamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

Ella rio al darse cuenta de que en verdad parecía suspendida en el aire. Con el tiempo también había aprendido algo, que el tiempo era valioso y mucho más si es tiempo que se pasa con las personas que se aprecian. En ciertos momentos pensaba que a veces, debía más bien dejar las cosas fluir.

-tal vez es porque no tengo mucho que hacer más que pensar- le respondió. Acaricio a la versátil que estaba en su mano y estaba mirándolos, como esperando que algo sucediera. Aburrida, empezó a ver los contornos de las enredaderas de la pared.

-¿y en qué piensas?- le dijo con un claro tono de curiosidad. Ella lo pensó un momento, no le iba a decir todo así como así.

-en cuál es tu verdadero nombre- menciono siendo lo primero que se el ocurrió. La versátil giro los ojos a sabiendas de que no era cierto.

-ni creas que te lo diré- se burló. Ella hiso cara de incredulidad.

-ok, entonces lo adivinare yo. Te llamas…. ¿Carlos?- el solo rio y señalo que no. – Entonces podría ser…. ¿Andrew?, sería igual que tu padre.- volvió a negar, eso ya empezaba a ser un reto total- ¿Mathew? ¿Cameron? ¿Ernesto?- seguía sin adivinar- por favor, no debe ser tan vergonzoso como para que no le lo digas.

-bueno ¿Cómo te llamarías a ti entonces? ¿Qué nombre te pondrías?- ella lo pensó un momento.

-seria Alison- diciendo su verdadero nombre. De cierta manera era cierto, quería que la llamasen así.

-vamos All, eso no es creativo, ni siquiera tendría que ponerte nuevos apodos.

-bueno, así es que me gustaría que me llamase todo el mundo- se escaso- ahora, ¿cuál es el tuyo?- ahora fue el quien se lo pensó un poco antes de lanzar un suspiro

- me llamo Michael- dijo en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente comprensible.

- ¿Michael?-dijo extrañada- pero ¿Por qué te molesta?, no es tan raro el nombre, es más, me encanta.

-solo lo dices porque si- ella solo negó.

-es en serio, creo que me gusta más Michael que twist.

Ella empezó a molestarlo, diciendo que no dejaría de llamarlo así. El solo no sabía cómo molestarla a ella, porque simplemente no le había dado ninguna idea de cómo. Ellos dos, en esos momentos juntos, parecían encerrados en una burbuja de cristal aislados y olvidados de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Pero no podían ignorarlo todo.

Ella misma se sorprendió al ver que twist estaba dispuesto a ayudarla con su propósito de detener a Blakk, pero si era poco lo que podía hacer ella, para él era casi imposible. La gran ventaja que había traído era que al ser tan escabullid izo podía infiltrarse en cualquier lado y salir como si nada.

A diferencia de la gran mayoría de guardias de la industria, Andrew vivía en una caverna no muy lejos de allí. El no vivir ahí le permitía que si hijo estuviese algo más alejado de todo los líos diarios que se presentaban pero parecía que eso limitaba también muchas cosas, como la participación de "Michael" en los planes de su alocada amiga.

Estaban ahí, tranquilos, cuando llego deeper totalmente acelerada, sin tener idea de cómo había llegado ahí sin que fuese atrapada.

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto al ver tan afanada a la aquabeek, que con señas y gestos trataba de hacerse entender.- ¿tienes un jazmín? ¿quieres un perejil?¿tropezaste con un calcetín? **(¿nunca les ha pasado algo así? que hablas y la otra persona entiende algo que quien sabe de dónde rayos lo ha sacado. ok, vuelvo a la historia)**- empezó, al parecer ese no era su día para adivinar y las señales presurosas y a medio hacer tampoco ayudaban hasta que se logró hacer entender.-ha, me están buscando a mi ¿me están buscando a mí?- menciono presuras mientras trataba de salir, casi sin despedirse. Para él ya era costumbre esas salidas repentinas.

Corrió por algunos pasillos y se subió a los ductos hasta llegar a su cuarto donde la babosa tornado hacia guardia ese día. Después de agradecerles, les ordeno que se fueran al "jardín" antes de que llegaran por ella y que se quedaran con twist mientras tanto.

Ella sabía cómo disimulas, tomo uno de los cuadernos de estudio y se sentó en una silla de madera que había en el fondo, fingiendo que eso había hecho eso todo el día. Escucho atenta cada paso que daban las personas cerca a su puerta. Ahí entro el doctor Blakk y unos tres guardias a su espalda, incluyendo al Diablos Nachos. Ella solo levanto la cabeza disimulada, como si no supiese de su visita.

-hoy tendrás un entrenamiento con nosotros- anuncio antes de que pudiese preguntar algo. Solo asistió, extrañada de sus palabras. ¿Un entrenamiento?, solo se le ocurría uno en específico pero no le cuadraba en la cabeza. ¿Para qué quería que entrenara lanzamientos? Porque desde antes se había mostrado indiferente al tema con respecto a ella.

Camino nuevamente por los pasillos, esta vez siguiéndolos, hasta llegar a un gran corredor con dos enormes puertas de acero. Al abrirse dieron paso a algo más parecido a una arena de combate. O así lo supuso ella. Alrededor muchos guardias estaban alrededor, algunos sin hacer nada, pero se quedaron rígidos en sus puestos al verlo entrar.

Mientras tanto Alison miraba curiosa todo ello. Los guardias al parecer también estaban extrañados de su presencia en la arena, que no se veía nada agradable. Uno de ellos se alejó del resto y trajo una bandeja con unas armas y una babosa encerrada debido a que el tubo estaba tapado con un par de huecos para respirar, se veía que había tratado de escapar. Blakk tomo una de las armas y se la dio lentamente con la babosa.

-primero que todo veremos que puedes hacer- menciono dejando todo en manos de la niña. Ella quedo aún más extrañada ¿a qué venia todo eso? Además, vio la babosa, una carnero y no encontraba sentido a ello. Tan absorta estaba que de no haber sido del sonido de un disparo no he habría percatado de la babosa que venia hacia ella.

Por poco la logro esquivar. Ella vio a Blakk con varias babosas, para su sorpresa, totalmente normales. Ella no tenía muy claro que las babosas convertidas seguían siendo inestables, aunque también se habría alarmado de saber que dentro de poco no seguiría siendo así. Por ahora Blakk tenía el problema de que no le obedecerían del todo su arsenal.

-veo que ya entendiste la primera lección, nunca te confíes ni distraigas- dijo mientras lanzaba una segunda babosa, que fue nuevamente esquivada. Desde ese momento empezaron una lluvia de babosas que iban y venia una y otra vez. Era cada lanzamiento más complicado y ella esquivaba por puro instinto más que por estrategia, en verdad, no era mucho lo que supiera que hacer.

En un momento determinado, los lanzamientos se detuvieron lo cual parecía ser una buena noticia. Pero eso hiso que desviara su atención y no se percatara de la babosa que llego directamente a su cara, la que siguió en su estómago y la tercera explotara cerca de si para llevarla lejos mientras el doctor Blakk se reía maliciosamente

- ja, al parecer ni para lanzadora sirves Alexandra.- dijo burlándose. Ahora entendía, era solo una cuestión de querer humillarla, nada más.

Ella estaba a punto de responderle cuando vio la lanzadora a un lado y la pequeña babosa que le había dado, que ahora era libre de su encierro, pero no había huid por quedársele viendo. Alison le pasó la mano tratando de tranquilizarla, En milésimas de segundo la babosa la vio y tomo suficiente valor. Al otro lado Blakk aún seguía burlándose de ella cuando sintió un gran golpe que lo llevo al otro lado. Cuando volteo, la vio ahí, mirándole con un rostro desafiante.

-tal vez es que en verdad no me has puesto a prueba- eso sorprendió a todos. Nadie, absolutamente nadie se había enfrentado de forma tan directa a él, o por lo menos, nadie entre los presentes.

Empezó de nuevo un enfrentamiento más de parte de él que de ella, pero esta vez Alison sabía lo que hacía. Antes de que se diera cuenta él no tenía casi nada de babosas mientras ella había empezado un tipo de recolección de estas, por lo que muchas estaban en su poder y devueltas en contra de quien la atacaba.

Claramente para el empezaba a ser un problema, no podía dejarse ganar en su propio juego por una niñita y mucho menos con media guardia presente. Entonces dio orden a varios guardias a acercarse y entre todos Hicieron fila para lanzar todos al mismo tiempo.

Ella recibió las babosas sin poder esquivarlas todas, cayendo estruendosamente a una mesa que se rompió por el impacto. Reviso su brazo, del cual e dibujaban enormes marcas y un hilo de sangre que caía de su boca. Ella se limpió el labio aunque Blakk desde la lejanía lo interpreto de otra manera.

-valla, valla. Al parecer la pequeña guerrera ya se rindió.- dijo en tono de burla. El mal chiste fue celebrado por casi todos los guardias, aunque algunos estaban algo asustados para decir algo. Más de uno se había dado cuenta del don de la niña, quien con solo una babosa se había podido enfrentar al jefe de la organización y se las había ingeniado para obtener las de su enemigo. Desde antes ya se veía que ya tenía la lucha perdida pero no parecía estar vencida.

Blakk, quien no le dio oportunidad de levantarse, la alzo por el cuello y sin decir nada la lanzo nuevamente a la arena. Ella se podría enfrentar en lanzamientos pero era obvio que en fuerza bruta el ganaba por mucho. Ella temblaba sin poder actuar bien, no entendía como había personas a su alrededor que parecían divertidas con su sufrimiento.

Apenas alcanzo a levantarse cuando empezó una tanda de golpizas que la dejo sin aliento y tendida en el suelo. Su cuerpo parecía no responder a los intentos de continuar y apenas logro a levantar la cabeza para observar el rostro de su atacante sonriente al ver que podía controlarla. Él estaba dispuesto a darle una nueva patada cuando alguien se puso en medio.

- lárgate de aquí- dijo pausadamente Blakk totalmente furioso. El guardia, haciendo caso omiso a la orden, solo se acercó más a la niña, sin decir nada se quitó las gafas para ver mejor y ella solo alzo los de ella para ver a quien se había interpuesto. Sonrió al ver quien era.

-gracias Andrew- dijo susurrando para que nadie se diera cuenta. Sin decir nada a nadie él la ayudo a levantar mientras el resto de los guardias presentes rumoraban sobre ello, algunos admirados de la valentía de la niña como del guardia, mientras otros pensando en cómo repercutiría ello. Ella apenas podía mantenerse en pie con las piernas que más parecían alambre a punto de romperse, casi sin poder moverse para tomar equilibrio, cosa que no conseguía.

-va a estar en serios problemas.- se escuchó decir en el fondo. Algunos guardias rumoreaban sin atreverse a meterse en el lio, Ella alcanzo a ver a nachos sumamente disgustado.

-¿te atreves a desafiarme?- le pregunto Blakk mientras se puso en medio y la observo. Ambos se miraron un momento. Sabían que la pregunta era para ambos.

- ya es sufriente, no debe sufrir de esta manera.-respondió Andrew con la misma fuerza. Ella al verle a los ojos sabía que por dentro temblaba de miedo pero que no lo mostraba, de la misma manera que había intentado ella misma millares de veces, aunque no siempre lo lograba.

- llévensela a la sala de curaciones.- ordeno a los pocos que se habían acercado. El padre de su amigo la soltó mientras Ellos presurosos la tomaron de los brazos y la condujeron tan rápido como pudieron a la salida, lo cual no era mucho debido a su estado. Él se fue detrás de ellos hasta que una enorme mano lo detuvo.

-no, tú te quedas aquí- alcanzo a escuchar Alison antes de que cerraran las puertas.

…

Había pasado algunas horas semi-dormida debido a los analgésicos y medicina con los que había sido inyectada. Quien atendía la enfermería en ese momento se alarmo al ver el estado en el que ella se encontraba y trato cuanto pudo ahorrarle el dolor pero no tenía lo suficiente para ello.

Cuadro sintió que cosían una herida en su brazo trato de calmarse aunque el dolor la tenía desesperada. Trato de recordarse que había pasado por cosas peores, como cuando recupero la memoria, en comparación, las cosidas parecían pétalos de rosa pasando por su brazo.

Después de miles de ungüentos y curaciones sintió pasar más las cosas. Con cada nuevo líquido para sus heridas, incluyendo para algunas ya antiguas, se preguntaba por qué ahora Blakk si la había enviado a la enfermería a pesar de que no era ni por asomo la primera vez que estaba en ese estado. Ya casi finalizando reflexiono y se dio cuenta que la diferencia era que ahora tenía testigos, quienes no sabía si se quedarían callados, mucho más viendo que no era la única que se había enfrentado.

_Andrew, _pensó cuando recordó aquello ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Qué le habrían hecho?

Apenas la dejaron en su cuarto, ignoro el hecho que debía tomar reposo y volvió a donde había estado hacia unas cuantas horas atrás. Respiro un poco más al ver que seguía twist esperándola, pero para su amigo no fue tan grato verla, ni estaba tan tranquilo como lo estaba antes de irse.

-Ally, no sé qué ha pasado pero…. ¿Qué te ha pasado a ti?- dijo al verla tan llena de bandas, curas y moretones.

-Blakk- respondió simplemente. Ella mientras tanto le miro y vio como la preocupación se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes y no solo por como estaba, porque se notaba que había estado así desde hacía un buen rato- ¿Qué tienes?- el dudo un poco.

-mi padre no ha vuelto.- Ella quedo pálida como el cristal, ella sabía de forma precisa que podía significar ello y mucho más con los hechos de esa tarde.- se suponía que nos veríamos hacia una hora para volver a casa pero no he sabido nada más de él, tus babosas me han estado ayudando a buscarlo.- termino de señalar.

-también te ayudare a buscar- afirmo antes de que todos salieran presurosos. Ella empezaba a sentir el miedo impregnarse en su alma, y si su teoría era cierta ¿ella tendría la culpa de que algo malo le hubiese pasado?

Corrieron entre casi todos los pasillos hasta quedar sin aliento. Entre más miraban, mas sentían disminuir sus posibilidades de encontrarlo. El tiempo pasaba y no había señal alguna. Hasta que vieron caminando una solitaria figura, algo cojeaste caminar con gran dificultad. La oscuridad no fue problema para reconocerlo y twist antes de que pasase algo más corrió los brazos de su padre.

Él lo tomo de los brazos y no quería soltarlo a pesar de que le hacía daño. Ambos estaban asustados y parecían que si estaban sujetos el uno al otro. Cuando menos supo empezó a ver como las lágrimas caían y se veían frágiles en su mundo.

Entonces al verlos ahí, llorando sin ningún límite se dio cuenta de algo importante. Ella no guardaba sus lágrimas para parecer fuerte, como siempre lo había creído. Si no que era porque había sido herida tantas veces en su vida, que tenía miedo que al demostrar el dolor en su alma le hiciesen más daño. Aunque no quería admitirlo, solo sentía que podía confiar en tres personas y a pesar de todo, dos de ellas estaban en ese momento frente a ella.

-tu ojo- menciono aterrado el niño a su padre al lograr calmarse y poderle ver con más detenimiento. El gran morado en el lado derecho de su rostro resaltaba entre las demás heridas. Ella se acercó un poco a él y le indico que le siguiera. Entonces volvieron al pequeño jardín. Ahí pudo inspeccionar un poco más la gravedad de la situación y empezó a usar las mismos líquidos que habían usados en ella, los cuales había robado de la enfermería.

-no te preocupes, solo es pequeño golpe, creo que tu amiga se ha llevado la peor parte.- le dijo a su hijo para que no se alterara más al ver como se deslumbraban nuevas heridas. Ella agradeció haber prestado atención a quien la había curado a ella a pesar de todo, porque tenía ahora alguna pequeña idea de que hacer.

Ella lo miraba incesantemente mientras el no dejaba de observar a su hijo, quien vigilaba lo que hacia ella. Ese triángulo de miradas se mantuvo un buen rato en completo silencio mientras Alison trabajaba en curarle.

-gracias- repitió después de un rato del cual no se escuchaba nada. - por ayudarme.

- no tienes nada que agradecerme, pequeña.

-aun así es en parte mi culpa, fue por mí que te hicieron esto.- dijo alertando un poco a twist que escuchaba todo.- el solo le levanto el mentón con delicadeza.

-créeme que esto-dijo señalando su ojo herido- no es nada si permite que ustedes dos estén a salvo. De todas formas alguien tenía que enfrentársele alguna vez y al parecer tú, con 7 años eres más valiente que los presentes en aquel momento. Hay heridas que valen la pena si es por proteger a las personas por las que te importan.- Ella le sonrió. En cierta forma él no lo decía porque si, en poco tiempo se había encariñado con ella, siendo para el casi como una segunda hija.

Entonces twist se acercó a un pequeño morral que tenía y saco una caja de madera. Andrew miro el objeto en sus manos y lo tomo extendiéndoselo a ella.

- ¿Qué es?

-quería regalarte algo.- dijo inocentemente twist con una sonrisa, mientras ella abría los ojos sorprendida al interior del objeto - lo encontré un día, organizando entre unas viejas cajas. Era de mi madre, Quería que lo tuvieras.

Ella quedo totalmente sorprendida, más de lo que pudo imaginarse. Saco un pequeño collar con un dije en forma casi de una llave, con una extraña piedra en el medio. No dejaba de admirarlo, era sin duda de las cosas más bellas que había visto. Todas las babosas se acercaron también para verlo y todos debían admitir que puesto en ella se veía precioso.

-no debían- decía con una sonrisa enorme.

-creo que sí, y mucho más ahora que lo veo puesto, resaltan tus ojos.- dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que decía. Solo el padre se percató del comentario- no debía estar olvidado sino que apenas lo vi me acorde de ti. ¿Sabías que mi papá no me ha dejado tocarlo siquiera?

Eso la hiso reír. Sin pensarlo se alzó en brazos de ambos aunque apartándose al percatarse de ello. Era algo impulsiva.

-también hay algo que tengo que decirles a ustedes dos.- anuncio aquel hombre frente a ellos.- he estado planeando algunas cosas y vamos a sacarte de aquí, para después ninguno volver nunca más. Faltan detalles pero ese día será pronto.

-Ally, ¿escuchaste eso?, saldrás de aquí con nosotros ¿puedes creerlo?- dijo emocionado mientras sus babosas también celebraban la noticia.- hay tanto que quiero mostrarte.

-si Michael, he escuchado bien- dijo sintiendo la alegría en su corazón, al parecer las cosas finalmente tendrían feliz término para ella. Aunque se veía algo angustiada, porque sabía que ello no sería nada fácil.

-no te preocupes, creo que todo está listo, es solo cuestión de tiempo– dijo Andrew mientras paso una mano por su cabello- que te parece el irnos lejos, todos juntos.

Ella pensó que en verdad todos merecían la oportunidad de dejar todo aquello atrás y reconstruir sus vidas, ellos podrán dejar se verse forzados a esa vida y ella podría buscar a su padre. Asistió y ahora un poco más consiente abrazo a todos. La escena parecía de recuadro.

Si todo salía bien, existía la posibilidad de recuperar un poco lo que había perdido, y sobre todo, tendría la oportunidad de ser realmente feliz...

...

Desde la sala de reuniones se escuchaban cosas romperse y algunas palabrotas que nadie se atrevería a repetir todo lo que decía. Blakk rompia con todo lo que había a su paso lleno de furia mientras maldecia al Bajoterra entera.

Ya cuando se calmó, se sentó y pensó un poco en todo. Había sido humillado por una niñita, aunque no había sido la única responsable. Deseaba simplemente poder deshacerse de todo quien se pusiese en su camino, pero sabía que no podía actuar así como así. La clave del éxito siempre seria la planeación.

-esa niña ya se está convirtiendo en una amenaza para todos- dijo nachos mientras observaba.

-No- afirmo- Ella no es alguien de quien debamos angustiarnos aun, como tú has dicho todavía es una niña y podemos manejarla. Ese hombre es de quien deberíamos ocuparnos primero. Él está empezando a alborotar a todos.

-entonces debemos deshacernos de el - nachos parecía decidido en hacer algo lo más pronto posible.

-no es tan fácil, recuerda que aun necesitamos al hijo y de nada nos serviría si también está el en nuestra contra. Debes recordar que su madre era una guardiana, por lo que ahora él y la niña Shane son nuestras únicas posibilidades de abrir paso, no solo a tu gente para llegar a Bajoterra, sino que también para llegar al mundo ardiente….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hola a todos!**

Primero que nada Un aplauso a Nicole, quien fue quien acertó en la pregunta de hace varios capítulos atrás. Efectivamente Twist es parte de la tercera línea de guardianes. Aunque hay un par de sorpresas que faltan por terminar de desvelar….

Muchísimas gracias por seguirme apoyando en esto, es increíble el enorme apoyo que he recibido. En serio muchas gracias. No se imaginan lo valioso que es para mí.

También tengo que anunciar que el nombre Michael es de Namelesss Slinger. Las invito a pasarse por algunas de sus historias, al igual que en las de Nicole.

Pregunta… Esta vez hare algo diferente, pregúntenme lo que quieran y yo tratare de responder.

Pd: sé que algunos leen pero no escriben en los comentarios. Ustedes como escritores (la mayoría) y saben lo motivante que es que te escriban algo, por lo que les doy esa sugerencia. Es solo un recordéis, no solo para esta historia si no para todas las que lean.

Un Besos a todos!

Temperance.


End file.
